


Unexpected Destiny

by arannis



Category: Harry Potter RPF, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor - Slytherin, Wizarding World
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arannis/pseuds/arannis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal Jung seorang gadis berusia sebelas tahun yang lahir dan besar di London. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa dunia 'lain' hanya ada di film-film, namun setelah surat aneh datang ke rumahnya disertai seseorang yang aneh mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir, sejak itulah Krystal menyadari bahwa semua itu nyata dan dirinya juga menjadi bagian darinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hana (One)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Latar Dunia Sihir dan karakter-karakternya milik JK Rowling. Saya tidak mengenal tokoh-tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini secara pribadi. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini (kecuali kepuasan hati saya).
> 
> Dunia Sihir sudah aman, Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut sudah musnah. Dumbledore dan Snape meninggal (mengikuti kisah di buku HP). Saya kurang tahu Profesor Sprout akhirnya gimana, jadi saya ceritakan di sini sudah pensiun, digantikan oleh Neville Longbottom menjadi Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff dan guru Herbologi. Hermione Granger menjadi Kepala Asrama Gryffindor sekaligus guru Transfigurasi menggantikan McGonagall. Saya juga kurang tahu Profesor Slughorn kembali ke masa pensiunnya atau tidak, jadi saya ceritakan dia masih tetap mengajar sebagai guru Ramuan.

**BAB 1**

Krystal Jung atau dengan nama Korea Jung Soojung. Gadis berusia sebelas tahun yang lahir dan besar di London, Ayahnya orang Korea dan Ibunya adalah campuran Inggris-Korea. Ayahnya bernama Jung Yunho merupakan seorang dokter bedah di Great Ormond Street Hospital, sedangkan Ibunya bernama Jung Boa adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga . Ia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan berusia enam belas tahun bernama Jessica Jung atau Jung Sooyeon. Mereka tinggal di Bedford Place nomor enam belas di sebuah rumah besar yang indah dan rindang. Keluarga mereka hidup rukun dan damai.

“Pagi, Eomma,” kata Krystal turun ke meja makan. Mereka terbiasa memakai bahasa Korea jika sedang di rumah.

“Pagi, Soojung-ah,” kata Ibu dan Ayahnya bersamaan.

Krystal melirik ke jendela sebelum menduduki kursinya. Ada yang aneh pagi ini. Seekor burung hantu berwarna abu-abu hinggap di tiang lampu dekat rumahnya. Bukankah burung hantu hanya berkeliaran di malam hari?

“Eomma, apakah burung hantu itu sering hinggap di sana?” tanya Krystal keheranan.

“Hm? Burung hantu?” kata Ibunya berjalan menuju jendela. “Kok bisa ada burung hantu di sana?”

Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran berdiri dari kursinya, penasaran dengan burung hantu yang dibicarakan istri dan putri bungsunya itu.

“Aneh,” kata Ayahnya. “Biarkanlah. Asal tak mengganggu saja.”

“Mana Eonnimu?” kata Ibunya seraya melirik ke arah tangga, mencari Jessica. “Mengapa belum turun?”

“Katanya dia mandi dulu,” jawab Krystal.

Setelah Krystal memakan setengah sandwichnya, Jessica turun dengan handuk menutupi rambutnya yang basah hingga airnya menetes-netes ke lantai.

“Ambilkan surat dulu di depan, Soyeon-ah,” kata Ibunya. Jessica langsung berbalik lagi menuju kotak surat di depan rumah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Jessica kembali membawa beberapa surat. Ia memeriksanya, lalu berkata, “Ada surat untukmu, Soojungie-ya.”

“Untukku?” kata Krystal. Jessica menyerahkan surat yang dimaksud. Tertera dengan jelas, ditulis dengan tinta hijau:

**_Miss K. Jung_  
** Ruang Makan  
Bedford Place no. 16  
Bloomsburry, Camden 

Kok, dia bisa tahu aku ada di ruang makan? –pikirnya heran.

Amplop surat itu tebal dan berat, terbuat dari perkamen–kulit yang digunakan sebagai pengganti kertas. Tak ada perangkonya. Ia membalik amplop itu, segel ungu bergambar lambang huruf ‘H’ besar yang dikelilingi singa, ular, musang, dan elang.

“Surat apa itu, Soojungie-ya?” tanya Jessica. Krystal mengangkat bahu. Krystal menarik keluar suratnya dan membacanya.

**_Kepala Sekolah: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, Kelas Pertama)_ **

_Miss Jung yang baik,_

_Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 September. Kami menuggu burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli._

_Hormat saya,_

**_Filius Flitwick_ ** _  
**Wakil Kepala Sekolah** _

Mwo? Sekolah sihir? –pikirnya.

Krystal menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya hingga ia tak bisa memutuskan mana yang ia tanyakan lebih dulu. Selewat beberapa menit, Jessica bertanya dengan keheranan padanya.

“Waeyo, Soojungie-ya? Itu surat apa?”

“A-aku juga tak mengerti, Eonni,” jawabnya agak tergagap. Ayahnya mengambil alih surat itu, lalu membacanya. Dahinya mengerenyit.

“Apakah ini lelucon yang temanmu buat?” kata Ayahnya pada Krystal.

“Aku juga tak mengerti, Appa,” jawabnya. Ibunya mengambil surat itu dari tangan suaminya, lalu membacanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ibunya berkata, “S-sepertinya ini sungguhan.”

Jessica merebut surat itu dari tangan Ibunya, membacanya cepat karena saking penasarannya. Kemudian ia berkomentar, “Wow, ini sungguhan?”

“Sepertinya begitu,” kata Ibunya. “Saat Eomma berumur sebelas tahun, Eomma punya seorang tetangga yang sekaligus teman bermain Eomma juga dan ia pernah mendapat surat seperti itu, ia berkata kalau ia adalah seorang penyihir, dan ia juga benar-benar pergi ke sekolah itu.”

“Jadi, aku seorang penyihir?” kata Krystal tak percaya.

“Jinjjayo?” kata Jessica.

“Kau jangan mengada-ngada, yeobo. Ini sungguh tak lucu,” kata Ayahnya tegas.

“Bukan, ini bukan lelucon, sungguh,” tukas Ibunya. “Tunggulah sebentar lagi, nanti akan ada seseorang yang datang ke rumah kita.”

“Nugu?” tanya Krystal.

“Molla,” jawab Ibunya enteng. “Yang pasti seseorang yang diutus dari sekolah itu.”

Maka mereka semua menunggu di ruang tamu. Ketegangan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Krystal yakin tidak hanya dirinya saja yang deg-degan, Ayah, Ibu, dan Jessica pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Setelah satu menit berlalu terdengar pintu diketuk. Ibunya melesat menuju pintu, melirik lewat jendela terlebih dahulu, namun Krystal merasa sepertinya Ibunya tak menemukan apa-apa di luar sana. Kemudian Ibunya membuka pintu dengan agak ragu. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki pendek, setinggi sekitar seratus dua puluh senti memakai jubah hitam berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

“Selamat pagi, Mrs. Jung,” katanya dengan suara mencicit. “Bolehkah saya dipersilakan masuk?”

Ibunya seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya, menjawab dengan gagap, “O-oh y-ya, silakan.”

Laki-laki pendek itu berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya seraya mendongak meneliti rumahnya yang lumayan besar. Ibunya telah menyediakan sofa untuk didudukinya, namun laki-laki itu bukannya duduk di sana, ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu –seperti tongkat, lalu menggoyangkannya sedikit dan muncul sebuah kursi pendek yang kelihatannya empuk. Krystal dan semua orang yang ada di sana terbelalak. Ini memang nyata, pikir Krystal.

“Ah, kurasa lebih enak jika sambil minum mead beraroma ek,” kata laki-laki pendek itu, lalu menggoyangkan tongkatnya kembali dan muncul lima buah gelas–piala yang berisi minuman yang disebutnya mead melayang di sekitar kepala mereka semua. Krystal hanya memandangnya takjub. Orang tua dan kakaknya pun sama takjubnya.

“Silakan diminum,” kata laki-laki pendek itu. Mereka semua mengambil piala itu ragu-ragu, tanpa diminum.

“Miss Krystal Jung, kurasa kau sudah membaca suratmu, bukan begitu?” katanya lagi. Krystal mengangguk. “Percayalah ini bukan lelucon dan kau juga tidak gila,” lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

“Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya?” kata Ayahnya.

“Oh, tentu saja karena itu tujuan saya dikirim ke sini,” jawab laki-laki pendek itu. “Perkenalkan saya Filius Flitwick, Wakil Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.”

Dan Flitwick menjelaskan panjang lebar segala tetek-bengek Hogwarts, Dunia Sihir, dan hukum tentang kerahasiaan Dunia Sihir ini. Sungguh Krystal tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. Dalam keluarganya tak ada yang seorang pun yang penyihir yang –disebut-sebut Flitwick sebagai Muggle. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia seorang penyihir? Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Flitwick.

“Mungkin saja di antara nenek atau kakekmu adalah seorang Squib.”

Oh, Squib? Apalagi ini? –pikirnya.

“Squib adalah seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga penyihir, namun ia tak memiliki kemampuan sihir sehingga kebanyakan dari mereka memilih hidup di Dunia Muggle,” jawab Flitwick seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. “Baiklah, kurasa kalian sudah cukup mengerti. Jadi, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di Hogwarts.”

Keesokan paginya Krystal terbangun pagi-pagi. Ia masih tak memercayai apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia menganggap itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang aneh sekaligus menakjubkan. Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu merupakan kenyataan ketika Ibunya berkata bahwa hari ini mereka memutuskan membeli perlengkapan sekolah Krystal di Diagon Alley –begitu kata Flitwick.

Krystal jadi teringat ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun sesuatu yang tak lazim terjadi padanya. Ia sedang asyik memakan sereal kesukaannya, namun kakaknya menjahilinya dengan merebut mangkuk serealnya. Krystal mencoba menggapai mangkuk sereal yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh kakaknya. Karena marah, maka terjadilah sesuatu yang aneh, mangkuk serealnya tiba-tiba saja terbelah hingga serealnya berhamburan di kepala Jessica. Peristiwa ini membuat Jessica jera menjahilinya.

Sekali lagi hal tak lazim terjadi padanya. Saat itu ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia sedang terburu-buru karena hampir terlambat berangkat ke sekolah, namun sepatunya menghilang. Ibunya sedang sibuk membuat bekal kilat, Ayahnya sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dan kakaknya tengah sarapan sehingga tak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong. Tiba-tiba dengan ajaibnya sepatunya melayang di udara menuju kamarnya, Ibunya yang kebetulan berada di ambang pintu kamarnya sontak terkejut karena sepasang sepatu melayang di depan matanya. Mungkin dua kejadian itulah pertanda ia memiliki kemampuan sihir.

“Appa, aku boleh ikut tidak? Ini kan hari Minggu. Jebal,” kata Jessica sedikit merajuk pada Ayahnya.

“Ikutlah, lagipula Appa juga khawatir kalau kau ditinggal sendiri di rumah,” jawab Ayahnya.

“Yes! Gomawoyo, Appa,” kata Jessica girang. “Oh, aku tak sabar memasuki Diagon Alley itu. Tak disangka ternyata sihir itu memang ada.”

“Ya, aku juga tak menduga hal-hal semacam itu nyata dan tak menyangka bahwa aku termasuk ke dalam dunia itu,” kata Krystal dengan nada takjub.

“Pasti menyenangkan sekali Dunia Sihir itu,” kata Jessica.

“Flitwick bilang kita harus ke bank yang dia sebut Gringotts untuk menukar uang,” kata Ayahnya. “Penyihir punya bank juga ternyata. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.”

“Ya, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya,” kata Ibunya. “Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang.”

Diperjalanan menuju Leaky Cauldron, Krystal membuka suratnya kembali untuk melihat daftar keperluan sekolahnya. Krystal membuka lipatan kertas satu lagi yang belum sempat dibacanya kemarin kebanyakan berpikir ini nyata atau hanya mimpi.

**_SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_ **

**_Seragam_ **

_Siswa kelas satu memerlukan:_

_Tiga setel jubah kerja sederhana (hitam)_

_Satu topi kerucut (hitam) untuk di pakai setiap hari_

_Sepasang sarung tangan pelindung (dari kulit naga atau sejenisnya)_

_Empat mantel musim dingin (hitam, kancing perak) tolong diperhatikan bahwa semua pakaian siswa harus ada label namanya._

**_Buku_ **

**_Semua siswa harus memiliki buku-buku berikut :_ **

_Kitab Mantra Standar (Tingkat 1) oleh Miranda Goshawk_

_Sejarah Sihir oleh Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teori Gaib oleh Adalbert Wagging_

_Pengantar Transfigurasi bagi Pemula oleh Emeric Switch_

_Seribu Satu Tanaman Obat dan Jamur Gaib oleh Phyllida_

_Spore Cairan dan Ramuan Ajaib oleh Arsenius Jigger_

_Hewan-hewan Fantastis dan Di Mana Mereka bisa Ditemukan oleh Newt Scamander_

_Kekuatan Gelap : Penuntun perlindungan diri oleh Quentin Trimbel_

**_Peralatan Lain_ **

_1 Tongkat sihir_

_1 Kuali (Bahan campuran timah putih-timah hitam ukuran standar)_

_1 Set tabung kaca atau kristal_

_1 Teleskop_

_1 Set timbangan kuningan_

_Siswa diizinkan membawa burung hantu ATAU kucing ATAU kodok_

_ORANGTUA DIINGATKAN BAHWA SISWA KELAS SATU BELUM BOLEH MEMILIKI SAPU SENDIRI!_

“Wow, kau akan punya tongkat sihir, buku mantra dan sapu terbang?” kata Jessica. “Andaikan aku juga seorang penyihir.”

“Geokjeongmaseyo, Eonni. Aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakanmu semua hal tentang Hogwarts dan sihir, kok,” kata Krystal tersenyum. Jessica balas tersenyum.

“Uriga wasseo,” kata Ayahnya sambil keluar dari mobil. “Menurut penjelasan Flitwick kemarin, di sinilah tempatnya, Leaky Cauldron itu. Tapi Ayah masih tak mengerti.”

Tempat itu tempat minum kecil dan kotor. Jika Ayahnya tak menunjuknya, Krystal tak akan melihatnya. Nampaknya hanya Krystal yang bisa melihat tempat ini. Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya maupun orang-orang di sekitar yang lalu lalang tak bisa melihatnya. Krystal tak tahu apa gambaran yang mereka lihat pada Leaky Cauldron ini. Krystal memberanikan diri masuk ke sana. Orang tua dan kakaknya mengikuti di belakangnya. Tempat ini sangat gelap dan kumuh. Beberapa wanita tua duduk di sudut, minum sherry dalam gelas-gelas kecil. Salah satu di antara mereka mengisap pipa panjang. Seorang pria yang memakai topi tinggi sedang bicara dengan pelayan bar yang sudah tua dan botak, dan kepalanya kelihatan seperti kenari dari permen karet.

“Mereka semua penyihir?” kata Jessica berbisik.

“Sepertinya iya,” jawab Krystal.

Kemudian pelayan bar itu mendatangi Krystal. Krystal mundur dua langkah, bersembunyi di belakang Ayahnya. Jujur saja ia agak takut dengan orang asing, terlebih yang terlihat agak menyeramkan seperti itu.

“Muggle?” tanya pelayan bar itu. Ayah dan Ibunya mengangguk pelan. “Mau ke Diagon Alley?” Orang tuanya mengangguk lagi.

“Oke, lewat sini,” katanya lagi seraya menunjuk jalan ke halaman kecil yang dikelilingi tembok. Tak ada apa-apa di halaman itu kecuali tempat sampah dan rumput ilalang.

“Tolong mundur,” katanya. Mereka mundur tiga langkah, takut sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

Pelayan bar itu mengeluarkan tongkat yang disandarkan di tembok itu, lalu mengetuk tembok tiga kali dengan tongkat itu. Batu bata yang disentuhnya bergetar, meliuk malah di tengahnya, muncul lubang kecil, makin lama makin besar. Mereka memandang dengan takjub. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah berhadapan dengan gerbang yang masuk ke jalan berbatu yang berkelok-kelok dan membelok lenyap dari pandangan.

“Selamat datang di Diagon Alley,” kata Pelayan bar itu. “Anda bisa menyusuri jalan ini untuk ke Gringotts,” lanjutnya. Ayahnya mengangguk.

“Nikmati perjalanan Anda,” Pelayan bar itu masuk kembali ke Leaky Cauldron, lalu gerbang terbuka itu menyusut kembali menjadi tembok padat.

Mereka berempat terdiam di sana selama beberapa menit, masih merasakan ketakjuban yang tak ada habisnya. Pemandangan yang Krystal lihat setelah melewati tembok bata Leaky Cauldron adalah setumpuk kuali di toko paling dekat. ‘Kuali Segala Ukuran: Tembaga, Kuningan, Timah putih-Timah hitam, Perak –Mengaduk-Sendiri– Dapat Dilipat’, begitu bunyi papan yang tergantung di atasnya.

“Baiklah. Kajja, kita ke Gringotts,” kata Ayahnya setelah selesai bertakjub-takjub ria.

Krystal menoleh ke segala jurusan ketika mereka menyusuri jalan itu, mencoba melihat segalanya sekaligus: toko-toko, barang-barang yang terpajang di depannya, orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja. Uhu-uhu pelan terdengar dari toko gelap dengan tulisan berbunyi Toko Burung Hantu Serba Ada Eeylops –Kuning-kecokelatan, Pekikan-keras, Burung Hantu Serak, Cokelat, dan Putih Bersih. Toko obat, toko sapu terbang, toko-toko yang menjual jubah, toko-toko yang menjual teleskop, dan peralatan perak aneh-aneh yang tak pernah dilihat Krystal sebelumnya, etalase yang memajang tong-tong berisi limpa kelelawar dan mata belut, tumpukan buku-buku mantra dan bergulung-gulung perkamen, botol-botol ramuan, globe bulan.

“Inikah, Gringotts?” kata Ayahnya.

Mereka telah tiba di depan bangunan putih-bersih yang menjulang di antara toko-toko kecil yang lain. Di sebelah pintu perunggu mengilap berdiri tegak makhluk berseragam merah dan emas. Berarti mereka Goblin, pikir Krystal.

Mereka mendaki undakan batu putih menuju ke tempatnya. Si Goblin kira-kira sekepala lebih rendah dari Krystal. Wajahnya yang hitam tampak cerdas, dengan janggut runcing dan, Krystal memperhatikan, jari-jari tangan dan kaki yang panjang. Dia membungkuk ketika mereka masuk. Sekarang mereka menghadapi sepasang pintu kedua, yang ini perak, dengan kata-kata berikut terpahat di atasnya:

_Masuklah, orang asing, tetapi berhati-hatilah_

_Terhadap dosa yang di tanggung orang serakah,_

_Karena mereka yang mengambil apa saja yang bukan haknya,_

_Harus membayar semahal-mahalnya,_

_Jadi jika kau mencari di bawah lantai kami_

_Harta yang tak berhak kau miliki,_

_Pencuri, kau telah di peringatkan,_

_Bukan harta yang kau dapat, melainkan ganjaran._

Sepasang goblin membungkuk ketika mereka memasuki pintu perak,dan mereka berada di aula pualam besar.Kira-kira lebih dari seratus Goblin duduk di atas bangku tinggi di belakangmeja panjang, sibuk menulis di buku kas besar, menimbang koin di timbangankuningan, memeriksa batu-batu mulia dengan kaca pembesar. Ada terlalubanyak pintu keluar dari aula itu hingga tak bisa dihitung, tapi ada lebih banyaklagi Goblin yang mengantar orang-orang keluar masuk pintu-pintu ini. Mereka menuju meja.

“Se-selamat pagi,” kata Ayahnya ragu-ragu pada Goblin yang sedang kosong. “Kami datang untuk menukar uang.”

“Atas nama siapa?” kata si Goblin.

“Krystal Jung,” kata Ayahnya.

“Koin emas adalah Galleon, koin perak adalah Sickle, dan koin perunggu kecil adalah Knut,” kata Goblin. “Satu knut sama dengan lima pound, satu sickle sama dengan dua puluh sembilan knut dan satu galleon sama dengan tujuh belas sickle.”

“Saya ingin lima puluh… galleon,” kata Ayahnya dengan nada ragu ketika menyebut kata ‘galleon’.

“Seratus dua puluh tiga ribu dua ratus lima puluh pound, Pak.”

Wow, ternyata mereka pintar menghitung, pikir Krystal.

“Lebih baik beli seragammu dulu,” kata Ibunya setelah mereka berempat keluar dari Gringotts. “Itu, di sana ada toko baju,” lanjutnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Jubah untuk Segala Acara Kerasi Madam Malkin –begitu tulisannya.

Krystal masuk ke Toko Madam Malkin bersama kakaknya, Ayahnya dan Ibunya memutuskan membelikan kuali, buku-buku dan perlengkapan lainnya selagi Krystal mengepas jubah. Madam Malkin adalah penyihir bertubuh pendek gemuk, penuh senyum, berpakaian serba lembayung muda.

“Hogwarts, Nak?” katanya ketika Krystal hendak bicara. “Banyak yang ke sini, sekarang ada satu yang sedang ngepas.”

Di bagian belakang toko, seorang anak perempuan berwajah seperti orang Korea sedang berdiri di atas bangku pendek kecil, sementara ada penyihir kedua yang melipat jubah hitam panjangnya dan menyematnya dengan jarum pentul. Madam Malkin menyuruh Krystal berdiri di atas bangku di sebelahnya, memasukkan jubah panjang melewati kepalanya, dan mulai menyematnya sampai panjangnya pas.

“Hai,” sapa anak perempuan itu. “Hogwarts juga?”

“Ya,” jawab Krystal.

“Kenalkan, namaku Sulli Choi,” katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

“Krystal Jung,” balas Krystal menyambut tangannya.

“Kau orang Korea juga?” katanya tersenyum antusias. Krystal mengangguk. “Kalau begitu, kita pakai bahasa Korea saja, ya. Biar lebih akrab.”

“Ini Eonnimu, Krystal-ssi?” tanya Sulli setelah melihat Jessica yang hanya berdiri terdiam. “Annyeonghaseyo,” katanya seraya membungkuk kecil pada Jessica.

“Iya, dia Jessica,” balas Krystal tersenyum. Jessica tersenyum tipis pada Sulli.

“Kau ke sini dengan Eonnimu saja?” kata Sulli.

“Tidak. Dengan Appa dan Eomma juga, mereka sedang membeli perlengkapanku yang lain, Eonniku menemaniku di sini,” jawab Krystal.

“Appaku sedang di sebelah membeli buku-buku dan Eomma membeli peralatan untuk ramuan,” katanya. “Oppaku sedang membeli sapu terbang karena ini sudah masuk tahun keduanya.”

“Oppamu penyihir juga, Sulli-ssi?” kata Krystal.

“Tentu saja. Keluarga kami semuanya penyihir,” jawabnya. “Memangnya kau Kelahiran Muggle?” Krystal mengangguk.

“Pantas saja kau dan Eonnimu terlihat aneh,” katanya. Aneh? –pikir Krystal. “Pakaianmu juga berbeda.”

Krystal segera melirik pakaian yang Jessica kenakan, lalu melirik pakaian penyihir yang sedang mengepas jubahnya. Memang berbeda. Pakaian penyihir terlihat kuno, seperti ketinggalan zaman.

“Di Hogwarts nanti, kau ingin masuk asrama mana?” tanya Sulli. “Kalau aku sih tak terlalu menargetkan, namun aku ingin masuk Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw. Aku tak mau masuk Slytherin karena kebanyakan penghuninya menyebalkan seperti Oppaku dan teman-temannya.”

Krystal belum memikirkan asrama sama sekali. Penjelasan yang Flitwick berikan kemarin juga tak terserap penuh ke otaknya. Jadi, ia lupa apa saja asrama yang ada di sana. Bingung menjawab apa, Krystal mengangkat bahu.

“Kau bareng denganku saja,” kata Sulli terseyum.

“Lihat saja nanti,” jawab Krystal seadanya.

Sulli terlihat ingin bicara lagi, tapi tak jadi karena Madam Malkin berkata, “Sudah selesai, Nak.”

“Sampai ketemu di Hogwarts, Krystal-ssi,” kata Sulli seraya melambai hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu toko.

“Sepertinya dia akan jadi teman pertamamu di Hogwarts, Soojungie-ya,” kata Jessica.

Setelah lima belas menit Krystal dan Jessica menunggu di depan Toko Madam Malkin, Ayah dan Ibunya telah kembali dengan masing-masing di tangannya membawa sebuah tas berukuran kecil serta burung hantu kuning-kecoklatan yang berada di dalam sangkar di tangan Ayahnya. Apakah mereka belum membeli peralatan sekolahnya?

“Appa, Eomma, kalian belum membeli perlengkapanku?” tanya Krystal.

“Sudah,” kata Ayahnya. “Semuanya ada di dalam sini.”

Ayah dan Ibunya mengangkat tas kecil itu dengan raut ketertarikan yang luar biasa.

“Benar-benar efisien para penyihir ini,” katanya takjub. “Tas ini bisa memuat banyak barang-barang tanpa batas dan tanpa keberatan sedikit pun. Lihatlah,”

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tasnya dengan sesuka hati. Kemudian tangannya masuk ke dalam tas itu, mengambil buku tebal dari dalamnya. Krystal berdecak kagum. Tas sekecil itu dapat dimasuki buku-buku tebal nan berat tanpa keberatan sama sekali. Sepertinya ini hanya sebagian kecil dari keajaiban-keajaiban Dunia Sihir ini, mungkin di Hogwarts nanti banyak yang lebih menakjubkan lagi.

“Ayo, kita beli tongkat sihirmu,” kata Ibunya. Inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Krystal sejak tadi.

Denting bel berbunyi ke dalam toko ketika mereka memasuki Toko Ollivander –begitu tulisan di pintunya. Tempat itu kecil sekali untuk mereka berempat, ditambah dengan adanya seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat sihir di udara yang ternyata adalah Sulli. Ia bersama seorang anak laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam yang sedang makan pisang.

“Selamat sore. Mohon tunggu sebentar, anak itu sebentar lagi selesai.” kata lelaki tua di hadapannya yang Krystal duga bernama Ollivander. Krystal terlonjak karena sedari tadi fokus memerhatikan anak laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam itu. Mr. Ollivander kini kembali melayani Sulli yang sepertinya telah menemukan tongkat yang cocok untuknya.

“Krystal-ssi! Kita bertemu lagi,” seru Sulli. “Mau beli tongkat, ya?” Krystal mengangguk.

“Aku dapat kayu Holly, dua puluh dua senti, dengan inti rambut unicorn,” katanya. Krystal tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, maka ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

“Oh ya, Oppa, ini teman yang kuceritakan tadi,” kata Sulli seraya menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu yang Krystal yakini adalah kakak Sulli mendekat. “Krystal-ssi, ini Oppaku, Elias Choi. Oppa, ini Krystal Jung.”

Krystal terseyum canggung seraya membungkuk kecil padanya. Elias balas membungkuk kecil. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Tampan, matanya hitam memesona. Krystal menggeleng pelan setelah sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Ya Tuhan, mikir apa aku ini? –katanya dalam hati.

“Annyeonghaseyo. Sulli Choi imnida. Anda pasti orang tua Krystal-ssi, kan?” kata Sulli membungkuk pada kedua orang tua Krystal.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Sulli-ya. Benar, kau masuk Hogwarts juga?” kata Ayahnya tersenyum. Sulli mengangguk. “Wah, kau sudah dapat teman yang begitu ramah Soojung-ah.”

“Baiklah, saya permisi Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Krystal-ssi, Jessica-ssi. Sampai jumpa,” kata Sulli tersenyum sambil lalu bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

“Kelahiran Muggle?” kata Mr. Ollivander setelah memerhatikan orang tua dan kakaknya. Krystal mengangguk. “Mari ke sini.”

Krystal berjalan menuju salah satu rak yang ditunjuk Mr. Ollivander.

“Hmm, baiklah. Coba kita lihat,” kata Mr. Ollivander sambil mengeluarkan meteran panjang. “Oh ya, siapa namamu, Nak?” tanyanya pada Krystal.

“Krystal Jung, Sir,” jawab Krystal.

“Baiklah, tangan mana untuk pemegang tongkatmu?” tanya Mr. Ollivander.

“Err –tangan kanan, Sir,” Krystal mengulurkan tangan kananya. Kemudian Mr. Ollivander mengukur dari bahu ke jari, pergelangan tangan ke siku, kemudian bahu ke lantai, lutut ke ketiak, dan lingkar kepalanya. Sambil mengukur, Mr. Ollivander berkata–

“Semua tongkat Ollivander punya intisari kegaiban, Miss Jung. Kami menggunakan rambut unicorn, bulu ekor burung phoenix, dan nadi jantung naga. Tak ada dua tongkat Ollivander yang sama. Seperti halnya tak ada dua unicorn, naga atau phoenix yang persis sama. Dan tentu saja kau tak akan mendapatkan hasil baik dengan tongkat penyihir lain.”

Krystal takjub memandang meteran yang mengukur sendiri itu. Ketika merasakan bahwa meteran sedang mengukur sendiri kedua lubang hidungnya, Krystal merasa ingin bersin.

“Sudah cukup.”

Seketika meteran itu berhenti mengukur dan tergeletak di lantai. “Ini, coba kau goyangkan. Beechwood dengan inti nadi jantung naga. Dua puluh dua setengah senti. Bagus dan fleksibel,” Mr. Ollivander menyerahkan sebuah tongkat pada Krystal. Kemudian Krystal menggoyangkannya perlahan– “Tidak, tidak. Coba yang ini. Kayu mapel dengan bulu phoenix,” Krystal merasa seperti orang bodoh, menggoyangkan tongkat itu. Kemudian–

“Ah, coba yang ini. Kayu Ivy dengan inti nadi jantung naga.”

Krystal mengambil tongkat itu Mendadak jarinya terasa hangat, diayunkannya ke bawah di udara. Percikan bunga api merah dan keemasan meluncur dari ujungnya.

“Oh, bravo!” Mr. Ollivander bertepuk tangan senang. Kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kotak dan membungkusnya dengan kertas coklat. “Tujuh galleon, Sir.”

Pada tanggal satu September, Krystal sudah mengepak semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Sesekali ia memeriksa daftar Hogwarts-nya, kalau-kalau ada yang ketinggalan. Burung hantu betinanya, Yeonjung tengah beruhu-uhu riang dalam sangkarnya. Peristiwa penamaan burung hantunya berlangsung sengit saat itu. Hampir satu jam Krystal dan Jessica berdebat mengenai nama apa yang cocok untuk burung hantunya. Ketika Jessica mengusulkan memakai gabungan nama mereka berdua, Krystal menyebutnya ‘Jungyeon’, namun Jessica tak setuju karena dia yang lebih tua maka harusnya menjadi ‘Yeonjung’. Krystal yang sudah lelah membantah akhirnya sepakat menuruti kakaknya.

Mereka tiba di stasiun King’s Cross pukul setengah sebelas. Ayahnya menaruh koper beserta sangkar Yeonjung dalam troli, lalu mendorongnya ke dalam stasiun.

“Appa kira kau akan naik kuda terbang atau sapu terbang untuk menuju sekolah itu,” kata Ayahnya heran. “Ternyata pakai kereta.”

“Kita harus ke peron berapa?” tanya Ibunya. Krystal mengecek tiket keretanya, mendadak sebelah alisnya terangkat.

“Peron sembilan tiga perempat,” jawabnya agak ragu.

“Mworago?” kata Ayahnya kaget. Ibu dan Jessica terbelalak.

“Peron sembilan tiga perempat,” kata Krystal mempertegas.

“Mana ada?” kata Ayahnya. “Aish, jinjja…”

Akhirnya dengan kecemasan, mereka menelusuri peron-peron menuju peron ‘sembilan tiga perempat’ itu. Jika peron itu memang ada seharusnya peron itu berada di antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh, namun tak ada apa-apa di sana. Krystal frustrasi mendadak.

“Eotteohke, Appa, Eomma, Eonni?” kata Krystal putus asa.

“Kita harus tanya seseorang,” kata Ayahnya.

Ayahnya menghentikan petugas yang lewat, tetapi tak berani menyebut peron sembilan tiga perempat. Si petugas belum pernah mendengar tentang Hogwarts dan ketika Ayahnya bahkan tak bisa mengatakan di bagian mana Inggris sekolah ini berada, dia mulai jengkel, seakan Ayahnya sengaja berlagak bloon. Namun ketika mereka semakin putus asa, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki agak tua berjubah coklat yang sangat usang dan agak kotor menghampiri mereka dengan gaya jalan aneh, seperti pincang sebelah.

“Permisi, apakah kalian mau ke Hogwarts Express?” kata laki-laki itu dengan suara serak yang mirip kambing.

“Anda tahu Hogwarts, Sir?” kata Krystal.

“Tentu saja, aku bertugas jaga di sini untuk membantu para Kelahiran Muggle yang kesulitan mencari peron untuk menaiki Hogwarts Express,” katanya. Krystal mendesah lega, orang tuanya pun terlihat lega.

“Kami mencari peron sembilan tiga perempat,” kata Jessica. “Apa Anda tahu di mana tepatnya?”

“Oh, kalian sudah dekat sekali dengan peron itu,” kata laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan dengan pincang menuju palang rintangan antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. “Di sinilah peronnya.”

Krystal bingung, orang tua dan kakaknya juga sama bingungnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah palang rintangan dan boks penjualan tiket.

“Oh, baiklah, mari sini,” kata laki-laki itu memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk mendekat. “Yang harus kalian lakukan hanyalah berjalan saja, menembus palang rintangan ini. Jangan berhenti dan jangan takut kalian akan menabraknya. Lebih baik setengah berlari kalau kalian cemas,” katanya panjang lebar.

“Benarkah i-ini aman?” tanya Ibunya agak cemas.

“Seratus persen,” jawabnya mantap. “Ayo, masuklah. Jangan takut dan jangan berbarengan.”

“Err–oke,” kata Krystal.

“Kalian dulu, Soojung-ah, Sooyeon-ah,” kata Ayahnya.

Jessica sama cemasnya dengan Krystal. Krystal memandang palang itu, kelihatannya kokoh sekali. Dan dia mulai medorong trolinya, berjalan–setengah berlari ke arah palang bersamaan dengan Jessica di sampingnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menabrak boks penjualan tiket, semakin dekat, trolinya sudah di luar kendali, berlari semakin cepat, Krystal memejamkan matanya menunggu saat bertabrakan, namun ia tak bisa berhenti berlari.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, kereta api berwarna merah menunggu di sebelah peron yang penuh orang. Tulisan di atasnya berbunyi Hogwarts Express, pukul 11.00. Krystal menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gerbang melengkung di tempat yang tadinya tempat boks tiket, dengan tulisan Peron 93/4. Dia telah berhasil.

Ayah dan Ibunya menyusul di belakang. Dengan raut wajah takjub, mereka berjalan memasuki keramaian orang-orang. Asap lokomotif melayang di atas kepala orang-orang yang ramai mengobrol, sementara kucing-kucing dalam berbagai warna menyusup-nyusup di antara kaki mereka. Burung-burung hantu saling bersahutan, ditingkahi suara obrolan dan derit koper-koper berat yang diseret.

Rangkaian beberapa gerbong yang di depan sudah penuh anak-anak. Beberapa di antaranya menjulurkan tubuh ke luar jendela untuk mengobrol dengan keluarga mereka, yang lain berebut tempat duduk. Krystal berjalan di sepanjang peron mencari tempat kosong sekaligus berharap bertemu Sulli. Ia melewati anak laki-laki yang berwajah masam karena sedang dimarahi Ibunya, “Jenggot Merlin, kau ini perempuan, Amber. Berlakulah seperti perempuan jangan hanya Quidditch saja yang kau pikirkan.”

Oh, jadi dia perempuan? Kukira laki-laki, pikir Krystal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruang di belakangnya, “Krystal-ssi!”

Krystal menoleh. Yang diharapkannya akhirnya terkabul juga, Sulli datang.

“Annyeong,” sapa Krystal tersenyum.

“Appa, Eomma, kenalkan dia Krystal Jung yang kuceritakan waktu itu,” kata Sulli pada kedua orang tuanya.

“Annyeong, Krystal-ah. Senang rasanya Sulli dapat teman baru di Hogwarts,” kata Ayah Sulli. Kemudian ia berpaling pada orang tuanya, “Choi Siwon imnida dan ini istriku, Choi Yeonhee.”

“Jung Yunho imnida, ini istri dan anak sulungku, Jung Boa dan Jessica Jung,” jawab Ayahnya. Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

“Oh, aku jadi lupa pada anak sulung kami, ini–” kata Siwon Ahjussi, namun keburu dipotong Ayahnya ketika ia nyaris menarik Elias yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, termasuk anak tomboy yang dilewati Krystal tadi.

“Tak usah, kami sudah kenal dia ketika bertemu di Toko Ollivander waktu itu,” kata Ayahnya.

“Ah, begitu rupanya,” jawab Siwon Ahjussi.

“Ayo, kita cari kompartemen. Nanti keburu penuh,” kata Sulli seraya menarik tangan Krystal memasuki kereta.

Mula-mula ia menaikan Yeonjung beserta sangkarnya, kemudian ia mengangkat dan mendorong kopernya melalui pintu kereta, sungguh berat dan sayangnya tak ada yang membantunya. Sulli masuk duluan mencari kompartemen, Ayah dan Ibunya sibuk mengobrol dengan Siwon Ahjussi dan istrinya. Dicobanya mengangkatnya melewati undakan, tetapi dia nyaris tak bisa mengangkat salah satu ujungnya dan koper itu nyaris menjatuhi kakinya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Elias telah menahan kopernya, lalu dengan cepat mendorongnya masuk.

“Gomapseumnida, Elias-ssi,” kata Krystal.

“Cheonmaneyo,” jawab Elias, lalu dia pergi menuju teman-temannya lagi.

“Krystal-ssi, aku sudah dapat tempat. Ayo, taruh barang-barangmu,” kata Sulli.

Setelah menaruh barang-barangnya, Krystal keluar lagi untuk berpamitan pada orang tua dan kakaknya. Sulli pun melakukan hal yang sama.

“Jangan merindukanku, ya,” kata Krystal setelah memeluk Jessica yang bercucuran air mata seperti Ibunya melepasnya ke Hogwarts.

“Aku pasti merindukanmu, bodoh,” kata Jessica sambil mengusap air matanya.

“Jaga dirimu, Soojung-ah. Jangan telat makan, istirahat yang cukup,” kata Ibunya terisak.

“Ya, Eomma, tenang saja,” jawab Krystal. “Sampai jumpa Natal nanti,” lanjutnya seraya melambai pada orang tua dan kakaknya agak lama hingga kereta Hogwarts Express pun melaju menjauhi tempat orang tuanya berdiri, menuju Hogwarts, memulai kisah barunya.


	2. Dul (Two)

**BAB 2**

Pintu kastil membuka. Flitwick berdiri di sana. Krystal yakin anak-anak lain yang berada di barisan belakang tak sadar akan sosok Flitwick di depan sana karena saking kecilnya.

“Kelas satu, Profesor Flitwick,” kata sosok super besar yang Krystal ketahui bernama Hagrid. Kontras sekali perbedaan ukuran badan mereka berdua ketika bersandingan.

“Terima kasih, Hagrid. Biar kuambil alih sekarang,” kata Profesor Flitwick.

Dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar. Aula di belakang pintu itu luas sekali, nyaris menyamai luas aula pertunjukkan ballerina yang sering didatanginya. Dinding batunya diterangi obor-obor menyala seperti di Gringotts. Langit-langitnya tinggi sekali sehingga tak bisa dilihat, dan ada tangga pualam megah di depan mereka, menuju ke lantai atas.

Anak-anak mengikuti Profesor Flitwick melintasi lantai batu kotak-kotak. Krystal bisa mendengar dengung suara orang-orang dari pintu di sebelah kanan. Murid-murid lain pastilah sudah di sana, tetapi Profesor Flitwick membawa mereka ke ruang kecil kosong di luar aula. Mereka bergerombol, berdiri lebih berdekatan daripada biasanya, memandang berkeliling dengan cemas.

“Selamat datang di Hogwarts,” kata Profesor Flitwick. “Pesta awal tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai, tetapi sebelum kalian mengambil tempat duduk di Aula Besar, kalian akan diseleksi masuk rumah asrama mana. Seleksi ini upacara yang sangat penting karena, selama kalian berada di sini, asrama kalian akan menjadi semacam keluarga bagi kalian di Hogwarts. Kalian akan belajar dalam satu kelas dengan teman-teman seasrama kalian, tidur di asrama kalian, dan melewatkan waktu luang di ruang rekreasi asrama kalian.”

“Ada empat asrama di sini, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Masing-masing asrama punya sejarah luhur dan masing-masing telah menghasilkan penyihir hebat. Selama kalian di Hogwarts, prestasi dan kemenangan kalian akan menambah angka bagi asrama kalian, sementara pelanggaran peraturan akan membuat angka asrama kalian dikurangi. Pada akhir tahun, asrama yang berhasil mengumpulkan angka paling banyak akan dianugerahi Piala Asrama, suatu kehormatan besar. Kuharap kalian semua akan membawa kebanggaan bagi asrama mana pun yang akan kalian tempati. Upacara seleksi akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Kusarankan kalian merapikan diri sebisa mungkin selama menunggu.”

Krystal mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tangannya berkeringat dingin, ia gugup sekali. Sulli di sampingnya berusaha merapikan rambutnya, wajahnya sama gugupnya dengan Krystal. Apakah seleksinya akan menegangkan? –pikirnya cemas.

“Aku akan kembali kalau kami sudah siap menerima kalian,” kata Profesor Flitwick. “Tunggu di sini dan mohon untuk tidak ribut.”

Kemudian Profesor Flitwick meninggalkan ruangan. Krystal menelan ludah, tangannya semakin terkepal erat. Krystal menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. “Relaks, Krystal,” katanya pada diri sendiri.

“Bagaimana cara mereka menyeleksi kita?” terdengar bisik-bisik di belakang Krystal.

“Mungkin dengan semacam tes,” jawab suara bisik-bisik itu.

Tes? Di depan semua orang? Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang sihir, bagaimana ini? Kalau tahu begini, dari kemarin ia melahap semua bukunya saja sekaligus. Minimal ia tahu mengenai dasar-dasarnya. Krystal memandang berkeliling dengan cemas, anak-anak lain pun sama cemasnya. Kentara sekali mereka tak membaca buku sama sekali. Ia tak pernah merasa secemas ini selama sebelas tahun hidupnya.

Semenit Krystal menunduk, memandang sepatunya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengusir kecemasannya. Kemudian ia terlonjak tiba-tiba, anak-anak di belakangnya menjerit, termasuk Sulli. Matanya diarahkan ke belakang, Krystal ternganga. Kira-kira belasan hantu keluar menembus dinding batu di belakang mereka. Putih berkilau bagai mutiara dan agak transparan, mereka melayang di ruangan, sibuk mengobrol dan nyaris tidak memedulikan murid-murid kelas satu.

“Eh, ngapain kalian semua di sini?” kata hantu yang kelihatan seperti rahib kecil-gemuk.

“Murid-murid kelas satu!” kata hantu yang memakai kerah rimpel dan celana ketat. “Akan segera diseleksi, kan?”

Beberapa anak mengangguk tanpa suara.

“Sampai ketemu di Hufflepuff,” kata si rahib gemuk.

“Permisi, permisi,” terdengar Profesor Flitwick yang telah kembali dengan suara mencicitnya. “Upacara seleksi akan segera dimulai.”

Hantu-hantu melayang keluar menembus dinding yang berhadapan.

“Ayo, berbaris satu-satu,” katanya. “dan ikuti aku.”

Dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa, Krystal masuk barisan di belakang Sulli. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, kembali ke aula depan dan masuk lewat sepasang pintu ganda ke Aula Besar.

Krystal memandang takjub ruangan besar ini. Ruangan ini diterangi lilin-lilin yang melayang di udara di atas empat meja panjang. Murid-murid kelas yang lebih tinggi duduk mengelilingi keempat meja itu. Meja-meja ini dipenuhi piring dan piala keemasan berkilau. Di ujung Aula, di tempat yang lebih tinggi, ada meja panjang lain, tempat para guru duduk. Profesor Flitwick membawa murid-murid kelas satu ke sana, sehingga mereka berhenti dalam satu barisan panjang, menghadap murid-murid yang lain, dengan para guru di belakang mereka. Ratusan wajah yang memandang mereka kelihatan seperti lentera pucat di bawah kelap-kelip cahaya lilin. Bertebaran di sana-sini di antara para murid, hantu-hantu berkilau bagai kabut keperakan. Krystal memandang ke atas dan melihat langit-langit hitam bagai beludru dengan bintang-bintang bertebaran. Ini langit sungguhan? –gumamnya.

Di depan sana Profesor Flitwick telah menyiapkan bangku berkaki empat yang di atasnya diletakkan topi sihir berujung runcing. Topi itu sudah butut, banyak tambalan di sana-sini, usang dan kotor sekali. Krystal masih belum bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan topi itu untuk menyeleksi mereka. Kemudian topi itu meliuk, robekan di dekat tepinya membuka lebar seperti mulut, dan taopi itu mulai bernyanyi:

“ _Oh, mungkin menurutmu aku jelek,_

 _Tapi jangan menilaiku dari_ _penampilanku,_

_Berani taruhan takkan bisa kautemukan_

_Topi yang lebih pandai_ _dariku._

_Jubahmu boleh hitam kelam,_

_Topimu licin dan tinggi,_

_Aku mengungguli_ _semua itu_

_Karena di Hogwarts ini aku Topi Seleksi._

_Tak ada apa pun dalam_ _pikiranmu_

_Yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku,_

_Jadi pakailah aku dan kau akan_ _kuberitahu_

_Asrama mana yang cocok untukmu._

_Mungkin kau sesuai untuk Gryffindor,_

_Tempat berkumpul mereka yang_ _berhati berani dan jujur,_

_Keberanian, keuletan, dan kepahlawanan mereka_

_Membuat nama Gryffindor masyhur;_

_Mungkin juga Hufflepuff-lah tempatmu,_

_Bersama mereka yang adil dan_ _setia,_

_Penghuni Hufflepuff sabar dan loyal_

_Kerja keras bukan beban bagi_ _mereka;_

_Atau siapa tahu di Ravenclaw,_

_Kalau kau cerdas dan mau belajar._

_Ini_ _tempat para bijak dan cendekia._

_Ajang berkumpul mereka yang pintar;_

_Atau bisa juga di Slytherin._

_Kau menemukan teman sehati,_

_Orang-orang licik_ _ini menggunakan segala cara_

_Untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi._

_Jadi, segeralah pakai aku!_

_Janganlah takut dan jangan ragu!_

_Dijamin kau akan aman_

_Karena aku Topi Seleksi-mu!”_

Seluruh Aula meledak dalam tepuk tangan riuhrendah ketika topi itu mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Topi itu membungkuk ke arah empat meja dan kemudian diam lagi.

“Jadi, kita harus memakai topi itu!” kata Sulli berbisik.

Krystal menghela napas lega. Setidaknya memakai topi lebih baik daripada menyihir, tetapi sebetulnya ia lebih suka melakukannya tanpa ditonton oleh orang banyak. Krystal tak bisa memutuskan mana asrama yang cocok untuknya. Topi itu menuntut terlalu banyak. Ia tidak merasa cukup cerdas dalam hal sihir untuk bisa masuk Ravenclaw, ia juga tak merasa memiliki keberanian untuk bisa ke Gryffindor. Ia tak merasa apapun juga saat ini.

Profesor Flitwick berdiri di atas kursi tinggi agar semua murid dapat melihhatnya. Ia membawa gulungan perkamen panjang.

“Yang kusebut namanya, maju ke sini dan memakai topi ini, lalu duduk di bangku ini untuk diseleksi,” katanya. “Ackerley, Baron!”

Anak laki-laki bertubuh bulat dan pendek keluar dari barisan, memakai topi yang langsung melorot menutupi matanya, dan duduk. Sejenak kemudian..

“RAVENCLAW!” teriak si topi. Meja kedua dari sebelah kiri bersorak menyambut anggota baru mereka.

“Archibald, Darrel!”

“GRYFFINDOR!” teriak si topi lagi, dan Darrel berlari menuju meja Gryffindor di sebelah meja Ravenclaw diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari murid-murid Gryffindor.

“Atwood, Calvert” juga ke Gryffindor. “Bramwell, Ferdinand” dan “Baxter, Clark” menjadi dua penghuni Hufflepuff pertama dan meja kedua dari kanan meledak dalam sorak-sorai.

Berikutnya, “Brock, Benson” untuk Slytherin.

Dari kejauhan Krystal dapat melihat sosok Elias bersama teman-temannya yang bersorak-sorai menyambut penghuni baru mereka. Krystal mau muntah sekarang karena terlalu deg-degan.

“Carrington, Emily!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Kadang-kadang, Krystal memperhatikan, si topi langsung meneriakkan nama asrama, tetapi bisa juga lama baru memutuskan. “Clayton, Geoffrey”, duduk hampir dua menit lebih sebelum si topi memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke Ravenclaw.

“Choi, Sulli!”

Seketika Krystal mendongak mendengar nama Sulli dipanggil. Sulli berjalan dengan agak gemetar kelihatannya. Krystal memberi semangat melalui gerakan bibirnya. Krystal berharap Sulli satu asrama dengannya. Sulli memakai topi itu, lalu duduk. Setelah semenit, si topi berteriak, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Keinginan Sulli terkabul untuk masuk Gryffindor. Krystal tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana karena dirinya pun tidak tahu akan dimasukkan ke asrama mana.

“Dunst, Richelle!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Edmund”... “Eliott”... “Garyson”... lalu “Hamilton”... kemudian “Hart”...

Dan kemudian, akhirnya.. “Jung, Krystal!”

Sulli memberi isyarat semangat padanya dari meja Gryffindor. Kemudian yang terlihat hanya bagian dalam Topi Seleksi yang berwarna hitam. Krystal menunggu.

“Hmm,” terdengar suara kecil di dalam kepalanya. “Agak sulit. Kau punya bakat bagus. Keberanian yang besar juga, rupanya. Otakmu encer. Dan–astaga ambisimu juga besar sekali, ah, haus akan pembuktian diri, itu menarik.. Jadi, sebaiknya di mana kau kutempatkan?” Krystal tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Ia menyesal karena tak baca buku apapun mengenai Hogwarts.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau akan jadi Kelahiran Muggle pertama di asrama ini–SLYTHERIN!” teriak si topi.

Ia masuk Slytherin. Krystal memandang Sulli di meja Gryffindor, raut wajahnya agak kecewa. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan karena ia tak bisa seenaknya memilih asrama mana yang ingin dihuninya. Jadi, Krystal hanya menggeleng bersalah pada Sulli dan untungnya Sulli menerimanya.

Krystal melepas topi dari kepalanya, lalu berjalan agak gemetar ke meja Slytherin di meja paling kanan. Sambutan meriah mengiringinya ketika ia duduk di sebelah Richelle Dunst. Mereka menjabat tangan Krystal bergantian. Krystal langsung mengenal beberapa yang di antaranya orang Korea juga. Amber Liu –anak tomboy kelas dua yang dilewatinya di King’s Cross, Marcus Cho –prefek putra Slytherin kelas lima, Max Shim –yang juga anak kelas lima, Key Kim –anak kelas dua, Alvin Montague –anak kelas empat, Josh Baddock –anak kelas empat juga,  Selena Bonham –prefek putri Slytherin kelas lima dan yang lainnya.

Ketika tiba giliran Elias menjabat tangannya, ia berkata, “Tak kusangka kalian beda asrama.”

“Sebetulnya aku ingin satu asrama dengannya, tapi topi sudah memutuskanku masuk ke sini. Apa mau dikata?” jawab Krystal.

“Kau tidak tahu kalau topi itu mempertimbangkan permintaanmu?” kata Elias.

“Jinjjayo? Kalau tahu begitu, aku minta masuk Gryffindor saja tadi,” kata Krystal lesu.

“Jadi, kau menyesal masuk Slytherin?”

“Eoh? Bu-bukan begitu. Jinri adalah teman pertamaku di sini, aku hanya merasa sedikit canggung jika tidak ada dia.”

“Hanya hari ini. Lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa. Kami semua di sini juga temanmu.”

Krystal tak menjawab. Ia merasa sedikit malu sebetulnya. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Elias tersenyum padanya yang membuatnya serasa diguyur air es, lalu berpaling ke teman-temannya. Namun sebelum itu dia berkata, “Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Minho saja–atau Minho Oppa juga boleh.” Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Krystal.

“Lee, Nikky!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

Anak laki-laki berwajah manis berlari menghampiri meja Slytherin yang disambut meriah oleh mereka. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Krystal. Krystal, seperti anak-anak lain juga, menjabat tangannya sebagai perkenalan.

“Kau orang Korea?” kata Krystal.

“Ya,” jawabnya seraya tersenyum. “Kau juga?” Krystal mengangguk.

“Yak, Taeminie-ya! Masuk Slytherin juga kau!” seru Max pada Nikky. Max, menjabat tangan Nikky dengan akrab, diikuti Minho, Marcus, Key, dan Amber. Sepertinya mereka semua satu komplotan.

“Ya, hyung,” katanya. “Sebenarnya aku bosan bertemu lagi denganmu.”

“Mwo? Apa katamu?” sahut Max tak percaya. “Teganya kau ini pada hyungmu.”

“Mianhaeyo, tapi hyungku ada di Gryffindor,” jawab Nikky santai.

“Yak!” kata Max berang.

“Bercanda, hyung,” Nikky terkekeh, yang lain pun ikut terkekeh.

Krystal bisa melihat meja tinggi guru-guru dengan jelas sekarang. Di tengah meja tinggi itu, di kursi emas, duduklah Sang Kepala Sekolah, Minerva McGonagall –Krystal sudah menduga. Krystal melihat Hermione Granger yang dikenalinya lewat Kartu Cokelat Kodok yang didapatnya di kereta api tadi. Pandangannya dialihkan ke tempat di mana Sulli duduk. Ia terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan laki-laki berwajah tampan yang kemungkinan adalah anak kelas enam atau tujuh. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Tapi memang wajar sih, keluarga Sulli merupakan keluarga penyihir, pastilah teman-teman Sulli juga penyihir semua, kecuali Krystal sendiri tentu saja.

Dan nama terakhir, “Zeller, Holly” dinyatakan masuk Ravenclaw. Profesor Flitwick menggulung perkamennya dan mengambil kembali Topi Seleksi. Profesor McGonagall berdiri. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah galaknya.

“Selamat datang!” katanya. “Selamat datang untuk mengikuti tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts. Jadi, sekarang mari makan!”

Dia duduk kembali. Semua anak bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Krystal ternganga. Piring-piring di depannya sekarang penuh berisi makanan. Daging sapi panggang, ayam, babi, kambing, sosis, daging asap, steak, kentang goreng, kentang rebus, puding, kacang, wortel, kaldu, saus tomat, bahkan permen pedas.

Krystal mengambil sepotong daging sapi panggang dan dua potong paha ayam serta kentang goreng. Ia sudah lapar berat sejak Hogwarts Express sampai di stasiun Hogsmead. Pastel labu yang dimakannya di kereta serasa sudah seabad lamanya. Kemudian ia mulai makan. Semuanya enak. Siapa yang memasak?

“Ini semua siapa yang memasak?” tanyanya pada Minho. “Apakah ada juru masak di sini?”

Minho tersenyum yang membuat Krystal serasa diguyur air es lagi, “Tentu saja ada. Namanya peri-rumah.”

“Peri-rumah? Jadi, mereka bukan manusia?” kata Krystal. Minho menggeleng, Krystal hanya menggut-manggut.

Setelah sepuluh menit lebih hingga makanan penutup telah lenyap, Profesor McGonagall berdiri lagi. Aula langsung senyap.

“Ada beberapa pengumuman awal tahun ajaran yang akan kusampaikan,” katanya. “Murid-murid kelas satu harus tahu bahwa hutan di sekeliling halaman itu terlarang untuk dimasuki bagi siapa saja. Dan beberapa murid kelas lebih tinggi sebaiknya juga ingat ini.”

“Aku juga diminta oleh Mr. Filch, penjaga sekolah, untuk mengingatkan kalian semua, bahwa sihir tak boleh digunakan pada saat pergantian kelas di koridor-koridor. Dan terakhir, pemilihan pemain Quidditch akan diadakan pada minggu kedua semester ini. Siapa saja yang berminat bermain untuk tim asramanya, silakan menghubungi Madam Hooch.”

“Dan sekarang, waktunya tidur!”

Murid-murid kelas satu Slytherin mengikuti Marcus –selaku prefek yang membimbing mereka menembus kerumunan yang ramai mengobrol, meninggalkan Aula Besar dan menuruni tangga pualam. Asrama Slytherin ternyata terletak di bawah tanah, melewati lorong-lorong berputar-putar seperti labirin. Mereka turun semakin dalam di bawah sekolah. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka berhenti di depan tembok batu kosong. Di mana pintunya?

“Bom kotoran,” kata Marcus. Kemudian pintu tersembunyi muncul dari tembok itu, lalu menggeser terbuka. Jadi, dua kata yang diucapkan tadi adalah kata sandi asrama ini, pikir Krystal. Mereka semua masuk melalui pintu itu.

Ruang rekreasi Slytherin adalah ruang bawah tanah yang panjang dan rendah, dengan tembok dan langit-langit batu kasar. Dari langit-langit itu lampu-lampu kehijauan bergantung pada rantai. Api berderak dalam perapian yang berukir rumit di depan mereka, dan beberapa anak Slytherin mengelilinginya di kursi-kursi berukir.

Marcus menyuruh anak-anak perempuan satu pintu menuju kamar tidur mereka, dan kamar anak laki-laki di pintu yang lain. Akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat tidur mereka. Empat tempat tidur besar dengan kelambu beludru berwarna hijau. Koper-koper mereka sudah dibawa naik. Sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengobrol mereka memakai piama dan langsung rebah di tempat tidur.

Paginya Krystal terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ketika ia membuka kelambu beludru hijaunya dengan harap-harap cemas, ia menghela napas lega. Ia benar-benar di Hogwarts –ini bukan mimpi. Ia memandang berkeliling, hanya dirinya yang sudah terjaga. Ia bergegas mandi sebelum mereka bangun.

Krystal menuju Aula Besar bersama teman sekamarnya: Richelle, Zora dan Skyla serta murid-murid Slytherin lain untuk sarapan. Ia berpapasan dengan Minho dan teman-temannya yang sudah setengah jalan melahap sarapan mereka.

“Hai, Krystal!” sapa Max. Krystal menghampiri mereka, ia duduk di sebelahnya. “Duh, pakai bahasa Korea saja deh. Kita semua di sini, kan orang Korea.”

“Hey, aku Chinese, Max!” kata Amber berang. Ternyata Amber mengerti bahasa Korea juga.

“Ya, maksudku kecuali kau,” balas Max dengan malas. “Krystal-ah, panggil aku Changmin saja. Biar lebih akrab.”

“Panggil aku Kyuhyun,” kata Marcus. “Dan panggil dia Kibum, juga panggil dia Taemin,” lanjutnya seraya menunjuk ke Key dan Nikky.

“Arasseo. Kalian juga panggil aku Soojung saja,” jawab Krystal tersenyum.

“Kalian ini bicara apa sih?” tanya Richelle penasaran.

“Bahasa Korea, kid,” balas Changmin. “Kau tak akan mengerti.”

Richelle hanya manggut-manggut. Ketika Krystal selesai melahap kentang tumbuknya dan berdiri –bersiap mengikuti kelas pertamanya, Minho melempar sesuatu kepadanya hingga Krystal menoleh padanya. Ia memberi semangat lewat gerakan tangan terkepal ke atas seraya bergumam, “Fighting!”

Krystal merasa kakinya kesemutan saat itu juga. Ia membalas dengan senyuman yang Krystal rasa aneh. Ia cepat-cepat berjalan keluar Aula Besar bersama Skyla, Zora dan Richelle sebelum ia meleleh.

Ada seratus empat puluh dua tangga di Hogwarts: ada yang lebar, landai, sempit, berkeriat-keriut, tangga yang menuju tempat berbeda setiap hari Jumat, beberapa lagi dengan satu anak tangga yang hilang di tengahnya, sehingga kau harus ingat untuk melompat. Kemudian ada lagi pintu-pintu yang tidak mau membuka kalau kau tidak memintanya dengan sopan, atau menggelitiknya pada tempat yang benar, dan pintu-pintu yang sebenarnya bukan pintu, melainkan dinding tebal yang cuma pura-pura jadi pintu. Juga sangat sulit untuk mengingat benda apa ada di mana, karena segalanya tampaknya pindah-pindah terus. Orang-orang dalam lukisan tak hentinya saling mengunjungi dan Krystal yakin baju-baju zirah itu bisa berjalan.

Krystal harus menghadapi berbagai mata pelajaran sihir yang ternyata lebih sulit daripada bayangannya. Mereka harus mempelajari langit malam lewat teleskop mereka pada tengah malam dan mempelajari nama berbagai bintang dan pergerakan planet-planet. Tiga kali dalam seminggu mereka mengunjungi rumah-rumah kaca di belakang kastil untuk mempelajari Herbologi–ilmu tanaman obat–di bawah asuhan guru muda bertubuh jangkung berwajah bulat bernama Profesor Longbottom. Di tempat itu mereka belajar bagaimana merawat semua tanaman dan jamur-jamur aneh dan apa kegunaannya.

Yang paling membosankan–sudah jelas–adalah Sejarah Sihir, satu-satunya pelajaran yang pengajarnya adalah hantu. Profesor Binns mengoceh terus dengan amat membosankan sementara mereka mencatat nama dan tanggal-tanggal dan bingung sendiri sehingga tertukar-tukar antara Emeric si Jahat dan Uric si Aneh.

Profesor Granger lain lagi. Kesan pertama Krystal melihatnya mengajar adalah jangan sampai membuat masalah. Raut wajahnya tegas, disiplin, dan cerdas. Ia langsung memperingatkan murid-muridnya begitu mereka menjatuhkan bokong mereka di kursi.

“Transfigurasi adalah salah satu ilmu sihir yang paling rumit dan paling berbahaya yang akan kalian pelajari di Hogwarts,” katanya. “Siapa pun yang mengacau di kelas akan dikeluarkan dan tidak boleh ikut lagi. Kalian sudah diperingatkan.”

Kemudian dia mengubah mejanya menjadi babi dan menjadi meja lagi. Anak-anak semua sangat kagum dan tak sabar ingin memulai, tetapi segera menyadari bahwa masih lama lagi sebelum mereka bisa mengubah perabot menjadi binatang.

Sesudah membuat banyak catatan yang rumit, masing-masing diberi sebatang korek api dan mulai mencoba mengubahnya menjadi jarum. Di akhir pelajaran, hanya anak laki-laki Ravenclaw berwajah Asia –sepertinya orang Korea juga– yang berhasil mengubah korek apinya. Profesor Granger menunjukkan pada seluruh kelas bagaimana korek api anak itu menjadi keperakan dan tajam dan melayangkan senyumnya kepadanya.

Krystal lega sekali ketika ternyata dia tidak ketinggalan pelajaran dari teman-temannya. Banyak anak lain yang juga berasal dari keluarga Muggle dan, seperti dia, sebelumnya tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa mereka sebetulnya penyihir. Banyak sekali yang harus dipelajari sehingga bahkan anak-anak seperti Richelle pun tidak jauh lebih maju daripada yang lain.

Ia belum mengobrol dengan Sulli seharian ini, mereka hanya bertemu ketika Slytherin dan Gryffindor satu kelas di pelajaran Ramuan. Ia ingin berbagi cerita dengannya. Maka setelah pelajaran terakhir sore itu, Krystal dan Sulli ke Aula Depan, duduk di bangku taman berukir. Berbagi cerita sambil menikmati udara sore di awal musim gugur yang cukup dingin.

“Bagaimana teman-teman sekamarmu?” tanya Sulli setelah berganti dari topik pelajaran.

“Cukup menyenangkan –yah, begitulah..” jawab Krystal sekenanya. Zora, Richelle dan Skyla memang tidak menyebalkan, tapi mereka tidak cukup menyenangkan bagi Krystal. “Kalau kau?”

“Sama sepertimu. Cukup menyenangkan,” jawab Sulli. “Aku berharap kita satu asrama.”

“Andai Oppamu memberitahuku dari awal kalau topi itu mempertimbangkan permintaan kita, saat ini pasti kita sedang duduk di depan perapian di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor bersama,” kata Krystal.

“Geurae,” kata Sulli lesu.

**

Krystal sedang duduk sendirian di sofa depan perapian sambil membaca buku Sejarah Hogwarts. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa I-Podnya rusak ketika dibawa ke sini. Krystal mengira benda-benda Muggle macam komputer, I-Pod, dan handphone dapat digunakan di Hogwarts, ternyata tidak. Beruntung ia hanya membawa I-Pod bututnya yang harganya tak seberapa, jadi ia tak menyesal mendapatinya rusak.

Setelah dua puluh lima menit berlalu, Minho dan teman-temannya datang menggotong sapu mereka dengan keringat bercucuran dan noda-noda tanah di wajah dan jubah Quidditch mereka. Matanya melirik ke Minho yang tiba-tiba saja membuat imajinasinya berputar aneh di benaknya. Krystal menggeleng pelan, mengutuk pikirannya sendiri.

“Kau kenapa, Soojung-ah?” kata Kyuhyun heran. Sepertinya ia memergoki Krystal menggeleng-geleng aneh.

“Y-ya? A-aku tak apa-apa, kok, Oppa,” jawabnya agak gagap.

“Kukira kau kena mantra Confundus,” tanggap Kyuhyun. Krystal hanya nyengir bodoh.

“Ah, aku ingin mandi,” kata Amber seraya bangkit menuju kamar anak perempuan.

“Luluran sekalian sana, biar kau agak putih! Jangan kalah dengan Kibum!” kata Changmin. Amber berbalik dengan tatapan tajam menusuknya pada Changmin. Changmin yang merasa kematian sudah di dekatnya berkata, “Hehehe, mianhae, Amber-ah. Sudah sana mandi!”

“Sepertinya kalian juga harus segera mandi karena makan malam sebentar lagi,” kata Krystal mengingatkan.

“Oke, aku duluan!” kata Changmin dengan secepat kilat berlari ke kamar anak laki-laki. Kyuhyun, Key, Taemin dan Minho mengejarnya juga hingga mereka berdesakan di pintu. Krystal menggeleng-geleng heran pada mereka.

Krystal melanjutkan bacaannya. Kini ia telah sampai pada halaman enam ratus enam puluh dua tentang sihir perlindungan di sekeliling kastil Hogwarts. Tak terasa sudah hampir mencapai akhir halaman. Krystal tak begitu hobi membaca, tapi ia sangat mahir dalam membaca cepat. Ketika ujian di SD dulu, ia hampir menjadi murid yang selalu mengumpulkan jawaban paling dulu karena kemampuan membaca cepatnya itu.

“Hey, minggir kau. Kami mau duduk,” tiba-tiba suara angkuh terdengar di telinganya. Krystal mendongak, tiga orang anak perempuan berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terlipat di dada, wajah mereka angkuh sekali.

“Maaf, aku sudah satu jam di sini. Dan kalau kalian tidak melihat, di sana ada sofa besar yang masih kosong,” jawab Krystal datar seraya menunjuk sofa dekat meja di pojok kiri belakang.

“Siapa dirimu? Beraninya membantahku,” kata cewek yang berdiri di tengah itu meninggi.

“Dan siapa dirimu berhak mengusirku?” kata Krystal datar. Ia paling tak suka dengan orang yang sok beruasa. “Sofa ini bukan punya nenekmu.”

“Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hah?” katanya naik pitam.

“Ya, aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan aku tidak mau tahu tentang itu,” balas Krystal tajam.

“Kau! Dasar Darah-lumpur tak tahu diri!” teriak cewek itu kesal. Krystal tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Darah-lumpur? Apa maksudnya? Namun Krystal yakin bahwa kata itu merupakan sesuatu yang kasar.

“Park Jiyeon!” Krystal terlonjak ketika mendengar suara itu. Dia mengenalinya, itu suara Minho. “Jangan sebut kata-kata itu!”

Cewek menyebalkan yang Minho sebut Park Jiyeon itu terlihat kesal sekaligus ketakutan.

“Wae? Dia memang Darah-lumpur, kok,” kata Jiyeon sebal.

“Berhenti menyebutnya! Status darah sudah tak penting lagi, jadi tutup mulutmu dan segera minta maaf padanya!” kata Minho keras.

“Dia yang harusnya minta maaf padaku, bukan aku!” balas Jiyeon tak terima.

“Minta maaf sekarang atau kau akan tahu akibatnya,” katanya dengan suara rendah nan tajam.

“Andwae!” kata Jiyeon, lalu ia berlari pergi dengan kedua temannya keluar ruang rekreasi.

Minho terlihat ingin mengejarnya, tapi segera berhenti karena Krystal menahannya, “Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa.”

Krystal menarik Minho duduk untuk emmbuatnya tenang. Napas Minho naik-turun menahan emosinya. Krystal membiarkan Minho lebih tenang sebelum ia bertanya.

“Maafkan dia, dia memang begitu,” kata Minho kemudian.

“Gwenchanayo,” kata Krystal. “Ngomong-ngomong, Darah-lumpur itu apa maksudnya?”

Wajah Minho terlihat mengeras kembali. Kemudian ia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, “Itu adalah penghinaan yang sangat kasar yang biasanya penyihir ber-Darah-murni sebutkan bagi mereka yang Kelahiran Muggle, sepertimu. Mereka menganggap kemurnian darah mereka membuat mereka memiliki derajat paling tinggi.”

“Seharusnya kata-kata itu tidak boleh dilontarkan lagi karena status darah sudah dihapus. Penyihir semuanya dianggap sama. Darah-murni, Darah-campuran, dan Kelahiran Muggle semua derajatnya sama. Tapi Jiyeon dengan bodohnya masih membanggakan kemurnian darahnya dan masih merendahkan para Kelahiran Muggle bahkan Darah-campuran.”

Krystal mengerti sekarang. Tapi kendati begitu, Krystal tak terlalu sakit hati karena setidaknya ada yang membelanya, terlebih Minho, satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat otaknya kadang-kadang tak berfungsi.

“Jangan diambil hati omongan Jiyeon. Dia memang kekanakan,” kata Minho. Krystal mengangguk.

“Berhentilah membaca bukunya, waktu makan malam sudah tiba,” kata Minho sambil menepuk puncak kepala Krystal lembut.

Wajah Krystal merah padam. Krystal telah menaruh buku Sejarah Hogwartsnya di kasurnya cepat-cepat, lalu menuju Aula Besar dengan jantung yang serasa hampir copot karena Minho menggandeng tangannya. Sejak itulah dalam hati Krystal bertekad untuk bercita-cita menjadi istri dari Choi Minho.


	3. Set (Three)

**BAB 3**

**2 Agustus 2008**

Krystal sudah duduk memandang refleksi wajahnya dalam cermin hampir satu jam. Otaknya bekerja dengan keras sejak satu jam yang lalu, mencari ide untuk tatanan rambut yang cocok. Sepertinya ia harus makan lagi karena tenaga yang ia dapatkan dari sandwichnya tadi pagi sudah terkuras habis hanya untuk berpikir mau dibagaimanakan rambutnya. Sebagai gadis berumur lima belas tahun, wajar kalau ia mulai memerhatikan penampilan, terlebih hari ini adalah keberangkatannya menuju kediaman Keluarga Choi, The Shelter di desa Bibury.

Krystal memutuskan menghabiskan sebulan terakhir musim panasnya di rumah Sulli karena orang tua dan kakaknya ingin berkunjung ke rumah neneknya di Ilsan. Tadinya Krystal ingin ikut juga, tapi mengingat Korea tidak menerima penyihir, akhirnya ia urungkan. Ya, itulah alasan mengapa di Hogwarts banyak murid yang berasal dari Korea. Donghae, kakak laki-laki Taemin menceritakan kisah para penyihir Korea yang mengalami pembantaian massal oleh pemerintah Korea tiga puluh tahun lalu. Entah bagaimana para Muggle di Korea bisa tahu bahwa di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat komunitas penyihir yang cukup banyak saat itu. Mereka menganggap para penyihir adalah komunitas aliran sesat yang membahayakan dan adanya para penyihir ini membawa kutukan bagi mereka. Maka mereka melapor kepada pemerintah Korea, mereka berunjuk rasa untuk melakukan pembasmian penyihir di seluruh Korea, dan pembasmian yang dimaksud adalah pembantaian yang disetujui pemerintah Korea. Akhirnya para penyihir Korea memilih mengalah dan sisa dari mereka yang masih bertahan bermigrasi ke negara lain agar tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah penyihir yang terjadi. Salah satu negara yang menjadi tujuan migrsi mereka adalah Inggris yang memiliki Kementrian Sihir yang melindungi mereka. Hingga saat ini, Korea masih menganut semboyan anti-penyihir yang membuat Krystal tak bisa mengunjungi neneknya di Ilsan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan Sulli akan menjemputnya pukul setengah sepuluh. Ini artinya jika Krystal tak segera mendapatkan ide untuk rambutnya, maka ia akan terlambat. Krystal tak bisa mentolerir kesalahan penampilannya karena ia sangat perfeksionis, semuanya harus sempurna, apalagi nanti ia akan bertemu Minho.

Krystal serius ketika empat tahun lalu ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi istri Minho dan sampai saat ini cita-citanya tak berubah. Meskipun ia tak yakin akan perasaan Minho padanya, apakah Minho memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya atau apakah perlakuannya selama ini hanya karena Minho menganggapnya sebagai adik. Dulu ia tak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia merasa masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini dan sepertinya sekarang pun masih sama, karena ia punya target waktu kapan harus memikirkan masalah percintaan. Toh Krystal percaya bahwa Minho adalah jodohnya –terlalu percaya diri memang– maka ia tak cemburu ketika mendapati Minho yang kali ini berpacaran dengan cewek Hufflepuff yang seangkatan dengan Krystal, bernama Luna Park. Kali ini? Ya, Minho sudah bebarapa kali berpacaran. Krystal menghitung sudah dua belas cewek yang Minho pacari selama tiga tahun terakhir. Gila, ya? Iya, bagi sebagian orang, tapi tidak, bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengan Minho, dan Krystal bersyukur termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang dekat dengan Minho.

Entah apa alasan yang membuat Minho memilih menjadi playboy. Sulli sampai menjitaknya ketika mendapati teman Gryffindor-nya, Darrel Archibald menangis semalaman karena diputuskan oleh kakaknya. Jika ditanya mengapa ia menjadi playboy, ia selalu menjawab dengan nada bosan seperti biasa, “Itu salah mereka yang terpesona padaku. Aku tak pernah mengatakan cinta pada mereka, tapi mereka sendiri yang menembakku. Seperti kata orang, ‘rejeki tak boleh ditolak’. Masa aku menolak gadis-gadis cantik seperti mereka.”

Krystal hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menanggapi jawaban Minho. Lihat, kan? Minho sendiri berkata ia tak mencintai mereka. Jadi, untuk apa Krystal merasa cemburu? Hanya buang-buang tenaga. Walaupun kadang hatinya merasa ngilu ketika memergoki Minho sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya di koridor sepi atau di Aula Besar. Sulli kadang-kadang heran juga padanya, ia heran bagaimana bisa Krystal tak merasa cemburu sama sekali. Padahal Sulli saja sering menangis padanya hanya karena Taemin mengabaikannya dan lebih mementingkan Quidditch daripada dirinya –lihat, bahkan ia cemburu pada Quidditch. Walaupun mereka tidak berpacaran, tapi terlihat jelas sekali mereka saling menyukai.

Akhirnya dengan kepuasan akan tatanan rambutnya –padahal hanya dijepit sederhana, Krystal menyeret kopernya turun ke ruang keluarga. Yeonjung sudah siap di dalam sangkarnya tengah beruhu-uhu riang, Thunderstorm –sapu terbangnya sudah tergeletak di samping sangkar Yeonjung. Krystal benar dengan prediksinya bahwa ia harus makan lagi karena berpikir itu sungguh menghabiskan tenaga, maka ia mengambil sandwich yang tersisa di meja makan dan mulai menyantapnya selagi menunggu Sulli. Orang tuanya dan Jessica duduk di kursi ruang keluarga untuk menyambut Sulli. Koper-koper mereka juga sudah siap karena mereka memutuskan berangkat ke Korea hari ini.

Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh kurang dua menit, sebentar lagi Sulli datang. Sesaat kemudian, perapiannya berderak keras berwarna hijau zamrud, Sulli keluar dari sana sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya uang terkena abu. Krystal tersentak ketika seorang lagi keluar dari sana, ternyata Sulli tidak sendirian, Minho keluar dari sana. Krystal tak pernah merasa sesenang ini, ini pertama kalinya Minho mengunjungi rumahnya.

“Soojung-ah!” sahut Sulli menghambur ke pelukannya, Krystal membalas memeluknya sambil melirik Minho yang mengusap-usap rambutnya yang kena abu. “Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Sooyeon Eonni, Annyeonghaseyo!”

Kemudian Minho juga memeluknya, meskipun singkat dan agak canggung, tetap saja efeknya membuat kaki Krystal seakan meleleh seperti es yang mencair. Mereka memang dekat, tapi jarang terjadi kontak fisik seperti ini sehingga terasa canggung.

“Annyeong, Jinri-ya!” kata Jessica.

“Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu? Oh, Minho-ya! Kau juga datang!” kata Ayahnya.

“Eoh, Ahjussi,” kata Minho tersenyum. “Abeoji dan Eomma baik-baik saja, mereka berharap bisa ikut berkunjung ke sini juga, tapi Abeoji ada urusan mendadak di Kementrian dan Eomma agak tidak enak badan hari ini, tapi tak apa-apa. Jadi, mereka hanya titip salam untuk Ahjussi dan sekeluarga.”

“Ah, begitu. Baiklah, titip salamku untuk mereka dan semoga Eommamu cepat sembuh, ya,” kata Ayahnya. Minho mengangguk.

“Kalian ingin minum teh dulu sebentar?” kata Ibunya.

“Gwenchanayo, Ahjumma,” kata Sulli. “Kami ingin langsung saja.”

“Geurae, kami juga akan berangkat sekarang,” kata Ibunya. “Jaga dirimu, Soojung-ah.”

“Eoh, Eomma,” jawab Krystal. “Sampaikan salamku untuk Halmeoni.”

Ibunya mengangguk, lalu memeluk Krystal. Jessica juga memeluknya, diikuti Ayahnya. Minho telah menaburkan bubuk floo lagi pada perapiannya. Krystal melambai pada mereka, lalu segera memasuki perapian dan berteriak, “The Shelter!”

Krystal sudah terbiasa dengan rasa seakan tersedot lubang yang besar sekali dan berputar-putar ketika melalui jaringan floo. Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah mendarat di perapian kediaman Keluarga Choi.

“Soojung-ah, kau sudah sampai,” kata Bibi Yeonhee menyambutnya. Tak lama kemudian Sulli dan Minho menyusul keluar perapian sambil membawakan koper dan sangkar Yeonjung.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma,” kata Krystal tersenyum. “Kudengar, Ahjumma sedang tidak enak badan, ya?”

“Eoh, tapi tak apa-apa, kok,” jawabnya. “Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?”

“Mereka baik,” kata Krystal. “Mereka titip salam untukmu dan Siwon Ahjussi. Hari ini mereka berangkat ke Korea.”

“Ah, begitu,” jawabnya tersenyum. “Simpanlah barang-barangmu.”

“Eoh, Ahjumma.”

Krystal membawa kopernya yang super berat ke atas, ke kamar Sulli. Sulli membantu membawakan sangkar Yeonjung. Krystal bisa mendengar Bibi Yeonhee berteriak pada Minho bahwa Amber sudah datang.

“Jadi, teman-teman Minho Oppa juga ada di sini?” tanya Krystal. Sulli mengangguk.

“Bahkan Kibum Oppa dan Taemin sudah dua hari di sini,” kata Sulli.

**

“Selamat makan!” kata mereka serentak di meja makan panjang di ruang makan The Shelter esok paginya.

Paman Siwon di ujung meja, Bibi Yeonhee di sebelah kanannya, Minho di sebelah kirinya, Sulli di sebelah Bibi Yeonhee, Krystal di sebelah Sulli, dan di sebelah Minho berderet: Taemin, Amber, dan Key.

Krystal melahap daging asapnya dengan tenang sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Minho yang memakan sosisnya dengan lahap. Sepertinya ia lapar sekali, pikir Krystal. Krystal juga mendapati Taemin yang diam-diam mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sulli yang membuat Sulli bersemu merah. Krystal tersenyum menggoda pada Sulli.

“Surat OWL kalian belum sampai?” kata Paman Siwon pada Minho, Amber, dan Key setelah makanan penutup habis. Mereka memang sudah menyelesaikan tahun kelima mereka dan sekarang sedang menunggu nilai OWL dikirimkan.

“Belum, Ahjussi,” kata Key. “Mungkin sebentar lagi.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya, aku berangkat!” kata Paman Siwon pada mereka semua.

“Eoh!” jawab mereka semua.

Mereka berlima menuju halaman belakang, bermain Quidditch. Halaman belakang rumah Sulli memang terdapat lapangan yang cukup luas untuk bermain Quidditch kecil-kecilan, ada gawangnya juga di ujung lapangan. Krystal telah menggotong Thunderstorm-nya. Mereka bermain dua-lawan-dua Sulli dan Minho tak ikut main karena Sulli tak bisa main Quidditch –terbang saja Sulli takut dan Minho tak diperbolehkan main Quidditch hingga akhir liburan –ia jadi uring-uringan gara-gara hal itu. Krystal satu tim dengan Taemin, Amber dengan Key, dan Minho menjadi wasit sekaligus penonton.

Minho membunyikan peluit dan Krystal menjejak tanah kuat-kuat. Quaffle telah dilempar dan Amber dengan secepat kilat menangkapnya, dia memang cukup ahli meski jabatannya sebagai Beater dalam tim dan pastinya belum bisa menyamai kemampuan Minho yang diklaim sebagai Chaser andalan Slytherin. Amber terbang dengan cepat, berzig-zag demi menghindari Taemin yang menghadang. Amber melempar Quaffle-nya pada Key, namun sebelum Key menangkapnya, Krystal telah mengambil alih bola merah itu, ternyata kemampuannya menjadi Seeker juga berguna untuk menangkap Quaffle. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Krystal segera melempar Quaffle pada Taemin yang sudah berada di dekat gawang dan,

“Sepuluh-nol untuk timku!” seru Taemin.

Sepuluh menit mereka bermain Quidditch dan diakhiri dengan kemenangan tim Taemin-Krystal. Enam burung hantu sudah datang. Tiga burung hantu membawa nilai OWL untuk Key, Minho, dan Amber serta daftar buku-buku mereka. Dan tiga lagi membawa daftar buku-buku untuk Taemin, Krystal dan Sulli.

“Oh, tidak… Oh, tidak…” kata Key cemas sambil melepas ikatan suratnya di kaki burung hantunya. Tangannya gemetar hebat hingga membuat seluruh tubuh burung hantunya ikut bergetar.

Minho dan Amber yang terlihat paling santai. Sepertinya mereka tak terlalu peduli dengan nilai OWL mereka. Mereka membaca perkamen berlipat masing-masing. Krystal, Taemin dan Sulli menunggu.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Taemin.

“Hanya tidak lulus Ramalan dan Sejarah Sihir,” kata Amber. “Huh, siapa peduli dengan dua pelajaran itu? Aku malah senang tidak harus bertemu Binns dan Trelawney lagi.”

“Nih, tukar,” kata Minho sambil mengambil surat Amber.

“Oppa, kau bagaimana?” tanya Sulli pada Minho.

“Sama. Hanya tidak lulus Sejarah Sihir dan Ramalan,” jawab Minho pendek sambil membaca perkamen milik Amber. “Kibum-ah, coba lihat punyamu.”

Key kelihatannya kecewa sekali.

“Nih,” katanya menyodorkan perkamennya pada Minho, lalu mengambil perkamen milik Amber.

“Nilaimu bagus, kok,” kata Minho tak lama kemudian. “Kayaknya kau kecewa sekali.”

“Aku tidak kecewa,” jawab Key pelan.

“Yak, kau tetap yang terbaik meskipun hanya dapat delapan ‘Outstanding’!” kata Amber menghibur setelah membaca perkamen Key.

“Delapan ‘Outstanding’? Wow,” kata Krystal takjub.

“Eoh, dan dua nilai ‘Exceeds Expectations’ untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Ramalan,” kata Amber.

“Itu bagus sekali!” kata Krystal. “Kalau aku sih tak yakin bisa dapat segitu. Paling-paling hanya Mantra, Transfigurasi dan Ramuan yang aku yakini dapat nilai O.”

“Kalau aku malah tak yakin nilai E pun dapat,” kata Taemin sambil nyengir.

“Tuh, dengar,” kata Minho. “Aku yang hanya dapat satu ‘Outstanding’ saja gembira.”

Krystal tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Minho. Segaring apapun lelucon yang dibuatnya, entah mengapa Krystal selalu tertawa, menganggap bahwa itu lucu.

“Dia menargetkan nilai O untuk semua OWL-nya,” kata Amber menjelaskan. “Padahal cukup dengan nilai seperti ini, kau sudah menjadi rebutan orang-orang yang menawarimu posisi di Kementrian, Kibum-ah.”

Krystal dan yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut setuju. Key kelihatan sedikit terhibur terlihat dari seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

“Yak, lihat!” kata Taemin tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat sebuah lencana berkilauan di tangannya. “Hyung, kau jadi Kapten Quidditch Slytherin!” lanjutnya pada Minho.

“Jinjjayo?” kata Minho merebut lencana itu dari Taemin. “Woohoo! Impianku terkabul!”

Krystal tak menyadari ketika Minho tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sekali. Efek lemas itu terasa lagi di tubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang seluruhnya. Demi Salazar, ia bisa mati saat ini juga. Sulli yang melihatnya hanya senyum-senyum menggoda padanya yang membuatnya malu sekali.

“Mianhae,” bisik Minho setelah melepas dekapannya.

“G-gwenchanayo,” jawabnya gagap.

Minho memeluk Sulli, kemudian Minho bersorak riang sambil berlarian di lapangan dengan mengangkat lencananya seakan semua orang harus tahu kalau ia adalah Kapten Quidditch Slytherin sekarang. Krystal berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Sulli mengerlingnya menggoda sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Krystal. Krystal mendelik pada Sulli yang dibalas kikikan.

“Chukhaeyo, Oppa!” teriak Sulli.

“Chukhaeyo, Hyung!” seru Taemin. Taemin ikutan berlari menyusul Minho bersama Amber dan Key. Krystal bertepuk tangan gembira. Sulli juga sama gembiranya.

Dan mereka semakin riang gembira ketika Sulli dan Taemin juga mendapat lencana prefek Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Krystal agak kecewa sebetulnya karena tak dijadikan prefek. Dan Krystal merasa kaget sekaligus senang ketika Minho berkata bahwa tak perlu kecewa karena tak jadi prefek. Ia senang Minho sepertinya mengerti perasaannya. Apakah mungkin Minho juga tahu perasaan Krystal padanya?

**

“Soojung-ah, tambah tiga piring lagi karena Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Changmin akan datang untuk makan malam dengan kita,” kata Bibi Yeonhee ketika mereka bertiga –Bibi Yeonhee, Krystal, dan Sulli menyiapkan makan malam.

“Eoh, Ahjumma,” jawab Krystal seraya menaruh tiga piring lagi di meja makan.

“Loh, bukankah mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya, ya?” kata Sulli.

“Karena sibuk itulah mereka menyempatkan ke sini di waktu luang mereka yang sangat minim,” kata Bibi Yeonhee.

Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Changmin adalah Auror magang, Kyuhyun baru saja diterima di kantor Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir –salah satu bawahan Paman Siwon, dan Donghae menjadi Chaser di tim Quidditch Pride of Portree dan sekarang sedang dalam latihan untuk mengahadapi Liga Quidditch Inggris. Tentu saja mereka menjadi jarang sekali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

“Ah, geurae,” jawab Sulli manggut-manggut.

“Aku pulang!” terdengar suara berat dari perapian floo. Paman Siwon sudah pulang.

“Yeobo, mandilah segera, lalu kita makan malam,” kata Bibi Yeonhee sambil melepaskan jubah suaminya dan membawakan tasnya ke kamar.

“Eoh, Yeobo,” kata Paman Siwon. “Tadi di kantor Kyuhyun bilang akan ke sini untuk makan malam dengan kita.”

“Eoh, aku tahu,” jawab istrinya. “Donghae dan Changmin juga akan datang.”

Meja makan sudah penuh dengan hidangan-hidangan yang menggugah selera. Ada ayam panggang, daging asap, kimchi, sosis, salad, pai daging, dan jus labu kuning. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun datang, diikuti Changmin dan Donghae. Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan panjang. Melahap makanan di piring mereka.

“Changmin-ah, magangmu bagaimana?” kata Paman Siwon.

“Eoh, begitulah, Ahjussi. Sibuk, melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan,” jawab Changmin. “Kemarin timku berhasil menangkap perkumpulan kecil penyihir hitam rahasia yang bertujuan membuat pasukan inferi, entah untuk apa. Aku yakin mereka memiliki tujuan sebenarnya dan pasukan inferi itu hanya langkah awal mereka. Aku khawatir mereka adalah bekas-bekas Pelahap Maut yang masih berkeliaran yang mencoba mengacaukan Dunia Sihir lagi.”

“Eoh, memang harus diselidiki itu,” kata Paman Siwon. “Tapi timmu hebat sekali bisa menangkap mereka, padahal kalian masih Auror magang.”

“Gomawoyo, Ahjussi,” kata Changmin sedikit malu. “Awalnya aku pun sedikit tak yakin ketika Mr. Potter memercayakan tugas ini pada timku, tapi aku senang dapat mengerjakan tugas ini dengan baik. Masa magangku juga tinggal sebulan lagi, aku berharap semuanya lancar.”

“Eoh, Ahjussi doakan kau berhasil,” kata Paman Siwon. “Untuk kalian juga, Kyuhyun-ah, Donghae-ya.”

“Eoh, Ahjussi. Gomapseumnida,” kata Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

“Bulan depan tim kami melawan Puddlemere United. Jadi, dukung kami, ya,” kata Donghae lagi.

“Eoh, tenang saja, Oppa. Aku akan usahakan menonton pertandinganmu,” kata Krystal.

“Eoh, Hyung. Akan kami usahakan menonton,” kata Amber.

“Hyung? Yak, kau ini perempuan!” seru Donghae menegur.

Amber hanya terkekeh diikuti yang lainnya. Paman Siwon bahkan terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

“Appa, Minho Oppa jadi Kapten Quidditch Slytherin!” kata Sulli. “Dan aku jadi prefek Gryffindor! Lihat lencanaku! Taemin juga jadi prefek Slytherin!”

“Jinjja, Jinri-ya?” kata Donghae.

“Wow, impianmu jadi kenyataan, Minho-ya!” kata Kyuhyun. Minho mengangguk bersemangat.

“Wah, chukhae!” jawab Paman Siwon senang. “Jalankan tugas kalian dengan baik.”

“Eoh, Abeoji,” kata Minho tersenyum. Sulli mengangguk.

“Eoh, Ahjussi,” kata Taemin.

“Jinri-ya, Taemin-ah, Soojung-ah,” kata Paman Siwon. Krystal menoleh padanya. “Tahun ini adalah tahun OWL kalian. Jadi, belajarlah lebih rajin dan pikirkan baik-baik apa yang mau kalian lakukan setelah lulus nanti.”

“Eoh, Appa,” kata Sulli.

“Eoh, Ahjussi,” kata Krystal dan Taemin.

“Dan untuk kalian bertiga juga,” tunjuk Paman Siwon pada Minho, Key, dan Amber, “belajar dengan serius untuk NEWT kalian. Kalau Kibum, aku sih tak meragukannnya dalam hal belajar, tapi kalian, Minho-ya, Amber-ah, aku agak kuatir pada kalian.”

Minho tak menanggapi sementara Amber hanya nyengir.

“Tenanglah, Ahjussi,” kata Amber. “Kali ini kami akan lebih serius.”

“Geurae? Baiklah, aku pegang janji kalian,” kata Paman Siwon, lalu melanjutkan dengan tegas, “Minho-ya, jangan karena kau adalah Kapten Quidditch, kau mengabaikan pelajaranmu. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar bahwa kau membuat masalah lagi. Sudah cukup tahun lalu kau mempermalukanku.”

Minho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya ketika diungkit tentang masalah itu.

Tahun lalu, Minho terkena masalah hingga mendapat surat peringatan dari sekolah karena berkelahi dengan salah satu Chaser Gryffindor ketika pertandingan final yang dimenangkan Slytherin. Chaser itu –kalau tidak salah bernama Herbert Staunton, tak terima dengan kekalahan mereka dan menuduh Minho melakukan kecurangan yang tak dilakukannya dan berakhir dengan duel ala Muggle mereka yang membuat Paman Siwon merasa dipermalukan karena ia berada di sana, menonton pertandingan bersama kolega-koleganya dari Kementrian Sihir. Inilah yang membuatnya tak diperbolehkan main Quidditch karena sapu terbang miliknya, Firebolt X5–Limited Edition disita Paman Siwon hingga berakhirnya liburan musim panas. Dan sejak peristiwa itulah hubungan Slytherin dan Gryffindor mulai memanas kembali yang membuat Sulli serba salah, bingung memilih antara asramanya atau kakaknya.

Satu September mereka sudah berangkat menuju Hogwarts. Udara dingin mulai terasa diiringi rintik hujan di awal musim gugur. Ketika di Hogwarts Express, Krystal senang mendapati Minho bertengkar dengan pacarnya dan diakhiri dengan putusnya hubungan mereka. Terdengar kejam memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya. Sulli memandangnya penuh arti kala itu.

Esok paginya usai sarapan, Profesor Slughorn berkeliling meja Slytherin untuk membagikan daftar pelajaran mereka. Minho dan Amber, untuk NEWT mereka, memutuskan mengambil pelajaran yang sama, yaitu Transfigurasi, Mantra, dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Key mengambil pelajaran itu juga, namun ditambah dengan Ramuan, Herbologi, Arithmancy, dan Rune Kuno.

“Elias, kupikir kau bisa ikut pelajaranku,” kata Profesor Slughorn pada Minho.

“Maaf, Sir, tapi saya hanya dapat E,” jawab Minho terlihat ogah-ogahan.

“Tak perlu kuatir, anakku. Aku masih menerima nilai E untuk NEWT,” kata Slughorn. “Jadi, tambahkan Ramuan di daftar pelajaranmu.”

Kemudian Slughorn berlalu ke anak-anak kelas enam lainnya. Minho mengacak rambutnya asal. Krystal rasa dia sebetulnya tak ingin bertemu Ramuan lagi. Amber menepuk bahu kirinya seraya nyengir.

“Kenapa sih dia senang sekali memaksaku? Pertama, memaksaku untuk masuk klub Slug-nya. Kedua, memaksaku ikut Ramuan untuk NEWT,” kata Minho mendesah pelan.

“Dia kan memang sangat menyukaimu, Minho-ya,” kata Key. “Dia bahkan lebih menyukaimu daripada aku yang nyaris selalu mendapat nilai O di setiap tugas-tugas yang diberikannya.”

Akhirnya Minho terpaksa menambah satu lagi pelajarannya dengan Ramuan.

Krystal memeriksa daftar pelajarannya sendiri. Benar-benar Senin yang buruk. Sejarah Sihir, Ramalan, dan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Bertemu Profesor Binns yang membosankan di hari dan jam pertama sekolah dimulai, ditambah dengan bertemu Profesor Trelawney yang menurutnya agak ‘sinting’ dengan ramalan-ramalannya yang tak masuk akal, sungguh Senin yang tidak menyenangkan. Untuk yang terakhir, sebetulnya ia cukup menyukai Hagrid, hanya saja Krystal masih belum melupakan Skrewt Ujung-Meletupnya yang membuat jari-jarinya terbakar tahun lalu.

“Minho-ya, kapan kau akan mengadakan uji coba Quidditch untuk pemain-pemain baru?” kata Amber.

“Bagaimana kalau hari Jumat? Aku akan minta persetujuan Profesor Slughorn untuk memesan lapangan,” kata Minho sambil menyuap kentang tumbuk ke mulutnya.

“Kalian ini, Quidditch terus yang dipikirkan. Hari ini kita ada kelas Transfigurasi, tahu,” kata Key sebal. Seperti biasa, mementingkan belajar daripada apapun di dunia ini.

“Yak, Kibum-ah, kau tak mengerti betapa pentingnya Quidditch bagi kami. Ini bukan hanya masalah menang dan kalah, tapi ini soal harga diri dan martabat asrama kita. Aku ingin pemain-pemain kita yang terbaik supaya aku bisa membalas cecurut Gryffindor itu,” kata Minho ganas.

“Aku mendukungmu, sobat!” kata Amber bersemangat menepuk bahu Minho. “Mereka memang harus diberi pelajaran.”

Key hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak heran. Jiwa Slytherin mereka berkobar dan dalam hati Krystal mendukung mereka. Krystal berharap ia lolos uji coba kali ini, ia masih ingin jadi Seeker Slytherin.

“Taemin-ah, kau akan ikut uji coba, kan?” kata Minho.

“Eoh, Hyung,” jawab Taemin. “Aku akan ikut uji coba Keeper.”

“Bermainlah dengan baik karena aku ingin merekrutmu. Aku tak mau orang-orang berpikir aku nepotisme,” kata Minho. “Dan Soojung-ah, kau tak usah ikut uji coba lagi karena aku tidak akan menggantikanmu dengan orang lain.”

“Aniyo, Oppa. Kau harus tetap mengikuti prosedur,” kata Krystal. “Aku harus tetap ikut uji coba. Bisa saja nanti ada yang lebih hebat dariku.”

“Geurae, terserah kau saja,” jawabnya sambil nyengir. Krystal balas tersenyum.

Krystal berjalan agak cepat sore itu untuk mengikuti pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Pikirannya membayang ke kejadian pagi tadi ketika selesai Sejarah Sihir. Luna Park –mantan pacar Minho yang baru diputuskannya di Hogwarts Express, mengahadangnya di koridor. Wajahnya terlihat begitu putus asa. Sebegitunyakah efek putus cinta? Krystal mengira Luna hendak melabraknya, namun dugaannya salah. Luna malah menangis dan berkata padanya untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya pada Minho karena telah berselingkuh dengan Ty Kim –setahu Krystal dia anak kelas tujuh Gryffindor. Krystal cukup terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Pasalnya, belum pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah Minho pacari berselingkuh di belakangnya, malah sebaliknya Minho yang biasanya menyelingkuhi gadis-gadis itu.

“Semua orang di sini?” kata Profesor Hagrid, segera setelah semua anak Slytherin dan Gryffindor tiba. “Kalau begitu, mari mulai. Ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa sebutan benda-benda ini?”

Dia menunjuk ranting-ranting di depannya. Krystal tahu benda apa itu. Setelah tiga detik tak ada yang mengangkat tangan, maka ia mengacungkan tangan untuk menjawab. Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan keras dari belakang punggungnya. Zora Stewart –teman sekamar Krystal di asrama, tergeletak jatuh di atas rerumputan, entah bagaimana ia bisa jatuh. Beberapa anak Gryffindor –termasuk Staunton– tertawa mengejeknya. Jelas saja karena ‘beberapa anak Gryffindor’ itulah yang memang sentimen sekali terhadap Slytherin. Sedetik kemudian Zora bangkit lagi dengan cengiran tak berdosa diikuti dengan ranting-ranting di atas meja melompat ke udara dan memperlihatkan diri mereka sendiri yang mirip seperti pixie kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, masing-masing dengan lengan coklat menonjol; dua jari mirip ranting di setiap tangan dan sebuah wajah datar mirip kulit kayu dengan sepasang mata kumbang berwarna coklat berkilau. Seketika anak-anak perempuan menjerit ketakutan.

“Tolong jaga suara kalian, anak-anak!” kata Profesor Hagrid sambil menebar sesuatu yang terlihat seperti beras coklat di antara makhluk-makhluk itu yang segera berebut makanan. “Tak perlu takut, tak perlu..”

“Jadi, ada yang tahu nama makhluk-makhluk ini? Miss Jung?” kata Profesor Hagrid.

“Itu Bowtruckle, Sir,” kata Krystal. “Mereka penjaga pohon. Biasanya mereka hidup di pohon yang dijadikan sebagai bahan pembuatan tongkat.”

“Lima poin untuk Slytherin,” kata Profesor Hagrid. “Ya, ini adalah Bowtruckle seperti yang dikatakan Miss Jung dengan benar, mereka tinggal di pohon-pohon yang umumnya berkualitas sebagai tongkat. Ada yang tahu apa yang mereka makan?”

“Kutu kayu,” kata Krystal cepat-cepat. “Atau telur peri.”

“Bagus sekali, Krystal. Lima poin lagi untuk Slytherin,” kata Profesor Hagrid tersenyum yang membuat jenggot liarnya bergoyang-goyang. “Jadi, kapanpun kalian perlu daun atau kayu dari tempat tinggal Bowtruckle, sebaiknya siapkan kutu kayu sebagai hadiah untuk mengalihkan atau menentramkannya. Mereka mungkin terlihat tidak berbahaya, tetapi kalau dibuat marah mereka akan mencoba mencongkel mata manusia dengan jari-jari mereka, seperti yang bisa kita lihat, sangat tajam dan sama sekali tidak diinginkan berada dekat bola mata.”

Krystal berigidik ngeri. Lagipula ia tak akan mau dekat-dekat mereka apalagi membuat mereka marah. Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain saja.

“Jadi, kalau kalian ingin melihat lebih dekat, ambil sedikit kutu kayu dan seekor Bowtruckle. Aku punya cukup di sini untuk satu diamati bertiga –kalian bisa mempelajari mereka lebih dekat. Aku mau sketsa dari setiap orang dengan semua anggota badan yang diberi label pada akhir pelajaran.”

Anak-anak mendesak maju ke depan di sekitar meja berpalang itu. Krystal tetap diam di tempat –tak mau dekat-dekat dengan makhluk itu. Krystal membiarkan Sulli yang mengambil seekor Bowtruckle itu untuk diamati. Krystal memilih satu kelompok dengan Sulli dan satu teman Gryffindor-nya karena teman-teman Slytherin-nya sudah pas bertiga semua.

Krystal menghampiri Sulli dan Emily Carrington yang tengah berjongkok di rumput agak jauh dan mencoba membujuk seekor Bowtruckle untuk diam cukup lama agar mereka bisa menggambarnya. Krystal menarik keluar perkamen dan pena bulu, jongkok di samping Sulli. Krystal memutuskan memberitahu kejadian tadi pagi.

“Berarti aku tak salah lihat waktu itu,” kata Sulli. “Hari kepulangan kita dari Hogwarts musim panas lalu, aku melihat dia berpelukan dengan seorang cowok yang mirip Jonghyun Oppa. Kukira aku salah lihat, tapi ternyata tidak. Ini bisa pegangi Bowtruckle-nya sebentar, supaya aku bisa menggambar wajahnya..”

“Kupikir Minho Oppa tak salah jika memutuskannya,” lanjutnya.

“Oppa? Kau akrab dengannya?” kata Krystal.

“Ya, lumayan. Karena dia juga akrab dengan Donghae Oppa,” jawab Sulli sambil berkonsentrasi menggambar Bowtruckle itu.

“Aku akan memperketat uji coba kali ini. Aku tak ingin kekalahan tahun lalu terulang lagi,” kata suara Staunton tak jauh di belakangnya. “Dan aku muak dengan si bodoh Elias itu. Kudengar dia diangkat jadi Kapten Slytherin. Huh, aku yakin Ayahnya menyogok Slughorn untuk mendapatkan lencana itu.”

Amarahnya bergemuruh dalam dadanya seketika. Kemudian,

“AWW!”

Krystal tak sadar ia mencengkram Bowtruckle itu terlalu kuat hingga makhluk itu hampir putus, dan makhluk itu baru saja melayangkan pukulan balasan yang hebat dengan jari-jarinya yang tajam, meninggalkan dua luka sayat yang panjang dan dalam di sana. Krystal menjatuhkan Bowtruckle itu.

“Soojung-ah!” kata Sulli panik melihat darah menetes dari tangan Krystal.

“Ada apa di sana?” kata Profesor Hagrid sambil menghampiri mereka. “Oh, jenggot Merlin, kau harus ke Madam Pomfrey.”

“Kalian semua, lanjutkan menggambar. Berhati-hatilah dengan Bowtruckle-nya,” lanjutnya, lalu membantu memapah Krystal.

“Dia akan baik saja setelah luka ini menutup. Aku sudah mengoleskannya salep,” kata Madam Pomfrey ketika selesai membalut luka Krystal. “Dan Jung, kau harus minum ramuan ini setelah makan malam. Ini ramuan anti-demam dan untuk mencegah infeksi.”

“Baik, Madam. Terima kasih,” jawab Krystal.

“Terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey,” kata Profesor Hagrid. “Ayo, kita kembali.”

Di tengah perjalanan menuju tepi Hutan Terlarang, Krystal menceritakan semua ucapan Staunton yang ia dengar tadi.

“Mwo? Beraninya dia!” kata Sulli berang. “Kalau dia mengatai Minho Oppa sekali lagi…”

“Biarkan sajalah selama dia tak mencari ribut dengan Minho Oppa,” kata Krystal. “Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika kau terlibat masalah juga. Appamu pasti akan sangat kecewa, Jinri-ya.”


End file.
